


Teacher's Pet

by Chummy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is the disaster he is, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ill update this as it progresses, M/M, They're all beautiful friends, Thomas loves him for it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its disgusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chummy/pseuds/Chummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone argued with Alexander Hamilton and survived.  </p><p>Mr. Jefferson. </p><p>Finals month just got a whole lot harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The teacher/student au nobody asked for but I needed it, so I wrote it. Enjoy!

The dorm was quiet, no one was awake.  It was only seven in the morning after all. Except Alexander who had been awake long before the sun shone on the New York City sky line, he reasons with himself that watching the sunrise made up for his lack of sleep.  

No matter much he regrets it later in the day, he never gets tired of the view.  

The early hours of the day is the only time the small dorm is quiet. Considering it has become home to his three best friends and his own loud mouth, silence only came when they were all blissfully asleep. 

Alexander was busy staring at the pale purple and blue clouds when he heard Hercules alarm go off in the room over.  

Seven thirty. 

He had gotten accustomed to the sound, it always pulled him back to himself when he didn't notice he typed the night away.  Hercules had decided on having early classes and then the whole day to himself, he was one of those people. Alex heard shuffling feet and mumbling, Herc was gathering his things.  

Alexander smiled softly at the sounds. Happy at the broken silence and enjoying the sounds of morning life.  

He continued to listened to Hercules make himself breakfast it wasn't long before the delicious scent of almost burnt bacon and sausages blessed his nose. Hercules was a good cook and the main reason everyone was well fed.  

Alexander sat on his bed bathing in the feeling of warm sunlight on his face and the smell of good food. He had five hours before he had to get to class so he sat and just breathed. It felt good and overdue. He had spent the whole night writing a term paper, well he actually finished at midnight but as he read through it he ended write for another two hours to make it better. Then read through it again and write for another two hours.  

A vicious cycle.  

It was six in the morning when he was  ninety percent satisfied with his work but it was enough for his tired state. By then the sun had started to rise and shine through Alex's windows, painting his walls a striking orange and the sky a pinkish tone.  

Alexander swore he fell in love with the New York sky a bit more every day.   

He was interrupted in his thoughts of undying love for the sky by Hercules. Who had opened his door and was now placing down a plate of the mouth watering breakfast on Alex's desk.  

"Hey, how long you've been up?" Hercules asked lowly, sleep dousing his voice.  

"Since yesterday." Alexander responded simply as he stood up from he's place in bed, eager to devour his breakfast. The plate of food looked even better in than he envisioned. Scrambled eggs with bacon, sausage and hash browns. Alexander silently blessed the gods for Hercules Mulligan 

"I always hope you're awake at this time by choice but nope." Hercules mumbled, a knowing smile on his lips.  

   
"That day has yet to come." Alex joked back. He reached out for the fork but had his hand slapped away by Hercules much bigger ones.  

   
"Ouch Herc! What?" Alexander hissed in surprise and pain before looking up to his friend.  

   
Hercules only sighed and shook his head. He had the "It's Too Early In The Morning For This" look.  A look so commonly worn in the dorm.  

   
"You'll eat when you get some damn sleep Alexander, you don't even have class till noon. You need rest." Hercules lectured. Alexander responded with a yawn and rolled his eyes. He decided it'd be best  to mention that he had been running on five hours of sleep the past two days for fear of Hercules possibly killing him.  

   
"Sleep is for the weak. And I ain't that." He stated as if it was a fact. Which to Alexander is was.   

   
It was Hercules turn to roll his eyes. Alexander swore he was indestructible.   

"Contrary to popular belief, You're not a machine you need sleep. To you know, survive." He said and Alexander let out a boisterous laugh, standing up straighter to look Hercules in the eyes.  

   
"Ah my dear mortal friend, what must it be like for you." Alex said in a horrible mock English Accent.   

   
"So when you pass out in the middle of class we'll just leave you there?"  Hercules teased, crossing his arms across his chest and smirking. 

   
"That happened like one time shut up." Alexander mumbled, his cheeks heated up at the memory of waking up to Washington shaking him quite vigorously and pulling his head up from the pool of drool that had accumulated throughout class. All while his friends laughed themselves hoarse behind him.  

   
"No it was more like five times." Hercules mercilessly stated as he simultaneously batted Alexander's fingers away from the food with one hand and reached over to the back of Alex's head to pull at the scroungie that had kept Alex's hair in place all night with the other. His hair fell around his face naturally, his scalp felt sore from having the ponytail on all night. Alexander opened his mouth to complain but Hercules placed both hands across Alexander's face, pressing his light fingertips to massage at Alex's temples and under his eyes. Instead Alexander sighed happily, leaning into the firm yet soft hands on his face.  

   
"You're tired Alexander, rest a bit. It's Friday." Hercules spoke quietly. Demeanor changing in worry over his friend.    
 

   
"Yay Friday." Alex yawned out. 

   
Every Friday they would all wrap themselves up blankets, sit in front of the TV, order food and drink to their hearts content until they passed out on top of each other. 

   
A glorious tradition. 

   
"If you don't, you'll fall asleep in your first class and be cranky all day."  He continued.  

   
Alex would argue but it was true.  

   
Alexander was a behaved like a child when he didn't get enough sleep and Hercules was still running circles into Alex skin which made his eyes droop and breathing slow.  

   
It amazed Alexander how gentle the man could be, Hercules had more muscle than everyone in the dorm combined and a deep raspy voice that Alexander has witnessed yell curses in a bar at closing hour and then through the New York City streets the rest of the night. But here is that same man at seven in the morning whispering his insomniac best friend to sleep.  

Alexander smiled warmly at the moment.  

   
"Fine. Save that plate though." Alexander gave in with a dramatic sigh. Hercules laughed and smoothed his hand through Alex's hair once more before picking up the plate and heading for the door.  

   
"Sleep Hamilton." Hercules instructed without turning around and shutting the door. He listened to Hercules walk away, into the kitchen and a minute later heard the door open and shut.  

   
The dorm was silent again.   
 

He walked toward his bed drowsily, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. Finally in bed, covered in his many blankets he closes his eyes.  

   
But of course sleep never comes as easy as just shutting your eyes.  

   
His thoughts were jumbled and vibrant against the dark of his eyelids. They were loud and demanded attention. But he filtered through his many many thoughts. Pushing a fine toothed comb through his brain and discarding things that didn't need mauling over at the moment.  

   
He fell asleep thinking of the contrasting details that make up his friend. Of all his friends. Trying to decipher the  complexity that is human personality at seven in the morning.  

   
He decided that Hercules is like the ever changing sky above him. Alex pictures the sight of the sky that morning and how it was littered with soft blues and reds that turned to pastel purples. 

   
_Hercules soft whispers and hands._  

   
Compared it to the sky the day before In the afternoon. It was a striking color of blue and the bleach white clouds beat against it, making the colors too bright to really look at and admire.  

   
_Hercules booming voice and tough demeanor._  

   
Same sky. Different picture. 

   
He slept.  

   
Rather, overslept. 

   
Alexander woke up to his phone blowing up next to him. The text tone ringing out continuously, too loud for Alex's just awoken brain.  

   
Alexander slapped his hand over the night table several times before reaching his vibrating phone. The screen looked blurry as Alex tried to squint away the sleep from his eyes. He was sure he was still dreaming when he saw his screen clearly.  

   
73 text messages in the past 3 minutes.   

   
It's time like these that Alexander reconsiders making a group chat with his friends.  

   
**_[_** ** _Washington_** ** _Defence_** ** _Squad_** ** _]_**  

   
    
**_hERCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: guys where the fuck is Alex?_**  

 

 ** _Da bae(John):_** ** _lol_** ** _wtf do u mean where is Alex?????_**   

 

 ** _Da bae(John): DID WE LOSE HIM GUYS_** ** _WHA T_** **_NoT_** ** _AGAIN_**    
 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN_** ** _: he's not in class with you???_**     
 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN_** ** _:_** **_i_** ** _mean I know he's small but not that small that u can't see him herc._**    
 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: LAFF I WALKED IN AND_** ** _H_** ** _ES_** ** _NOWHERE TO BE S E E N_**    
 

 ** _Da bae(John): W AH T WE HAVE WASHINGTON R N_**    
 

 ** _Da Bae(John): HE_** ** _WO ULDNT_** ** _MISS_** ** _TH IS_** ** _IF THE WORLD EXPLODED_**    
 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN:_** ** _YE A_** ** _I KNOW BUT ACTUALLY WHERE TF R YOU JOHN!!?_**    
 

 ** _Da Bae(John): well for one I'm late obv. I'm walking to the class now I went to get coffee._**    
 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: there was coffee at the dorm..._**    
 

 ** _Da Bae(_** ** _john_** ** _): yea but... it ain't Starbucks tho_**    
 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: YOU LITTLE HIPSTER AESTHETIC FUCK I_** ** _DIDNT_** ** _SLAVE AWAY IN THE KITCHEN FOR YOU TO BUY AN OVER EXPENSIVE CUP OF COFFEE_**    
 

 ** _Da Bae (John): I M S O R R Y I_** ** _L O VE.  Y O U!!!!!!_**    
 

 ** _Da Bae( John): <<<<<333333_**   
 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: yea_** ** _yea_** ** _. but fr where is Alex tho? Class starts soon._**    
 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN_** ** _:_** **_his door was closed when I left. I figured he had left tho._**    
 

 ** _Da Bae(John): u don't think_**    
 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN_** ** _:_** **_n o_**    
 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: I'm laughing s o h a r d_**    
 

 ** _Da Bae(John):_** ** _i_** ** _c a n  not_** ** _belive_**  

 ** _Da Bae(John): HE OVERSLEPT_**  

 ** _Da Bae(John):  Breaking news: Alexander Hamilton_** ** _,_** ** _top student has overslept and missed class._**    
 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN:_** ** _Omf g_**    
 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN_** ** _:_** **_THE END IS NEAR_**    
 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: and our essays are due_** ** _t_** ** _oday o h n o o o OO o_**    
 

 ** _Da Bae(John):_** ** _waIT_** ** _NO THAT S_** ** _D UE_** ** _TO DAYU_** ** _UCFCK_** ** _K_**    
 

 ** _GAY AND_** ** _EUROPEAN_** ** _:_** ** _L_** ** _O L R I P_** ** _JOHN_**    
 

 ** _Da Bae(John): S H U T   UP FUCK_** ** _M Y_** ** _ENT_** ** _I R_** ** _E A SS_**  

 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN:_** ** _HAHAHAAHAHAAAHAHHAHAHA_**  

 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN_** ** _:_** **_what flowers_** ** _u want_** **_on ur_** ** _grave?_**    
 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: I'll write the eulogy._**    
 

 ** _Da Bae(John): Wild flowers and thx._**    
 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: don't worry I'm sure if you ask for an extension wash will give you one._**  

 

 ** _Da Bae(John):_** ** _l ord_** ** _I hope so._**  

 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN_** ** _:_** **_j_** ** _ust bat those eyelashes_**  

 

 ** _Da Bae(John):_** ** _iM_** ** _NOT GONNA FLIRT W I T H M Y TE A CH. ER_**  

 

 ** _GAY AND_** ** _EUROPEAN_** ** _:_** **_I_** ** _would_**    
 

 ** _hERCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: anything to pass._**  

 

 ** _Da Bae(John): an y w a ys what we gonna do about our sleeping beauty._**  

 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: spam_**    
 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN_** ** _:_** **_blow up his phone. That's sure to wake him up._**    
 

 ** _Da Bae(John): Aight._**  

   
The next thirty messages were nonsense words and numbers, he was sure his friends were having fun. Well at least it woke him up.  

   
**_Sent:_** ** _u guys are the literal worst I h8 u._**  

 

Once it delivered the random letters and numbers stopped.    
 

 ** _Da Bae(John): HE AWAKENS_**  

 

 ** _Da Bae(John): you love us._**  

 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: u also have like 3 minutes to get here btw_**  

 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN_** ** _:_** **_rip_**   

 

 ** _Sent:_** ** _Have some faith assholes. I'll bring ur damn_** ** _note_** ** _book_** ** _._**  

 

 ** _Da Bae(John): THANKS LOVE YOU BABE_**  

 

 ** _Sent:_** ** _I know. Ur sharing ur fucking coffee._**  

 

 ** _Da Bae (John): ..._**    
 

 ** _Da Bae(John):_** ** _fine_** ** _._**  

 

With that Alexander jumped out of his bed, shedding his pajama pants for jeans and put a hoodie over his noticeably slept in shirt. He hastily shoved his laptop and notebooks into his bag, picking up a handful of pens from his desk and throwing them in as well.  

 

He couldn't believe he overslept. Alexander was always early for Washington's class, he sat on his desk and talked to Washington. It was nice to talk to his professor as a person and not just as a student. (It's also how he became teachers pet in less than two weeks.)   
 

Alexander threw the bag over his shoulder as he pushed open his door and made a beeline for the front door. He was half way out when he remembered John's notebook.   
 

"God fuck." He cursed at the ceiling before he turned around into the dorm.  

 

When he opened the door to John's room he almost started crying. It was a mess. He was never gonna find the damn notebook. He momentarily cursed John's entire existence before walking around the small garbage dump of clothes and random items.    
 

"Why John? Why the fuck?" He spoke to the clothes pile on the bed. He spun in one slow circle trying to look at the entire scene, he did this three times before spotting the blasted notebook sitting on John's desk chair.    
 

Now with notebook in hand Alexander walked out of the dorm and sprinted towards Washington's classroom. Which was on the other side of campus. He speed walked determined to get there on time and to rip John a new one for being a pig.    
 

As he passed the fountain in the main square, not even close to the class, his phone began blowing up again. Alexander pulled it out of his pocket to see it was his friends again.    
 

 ** _Da Bae(John): o h m y_**    
 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: I_** ** _k now_**    
 

 ** _Da Bae(John): bless. Oh my_**    
 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN_** ** _:_** **_wtf is going on????_**    
 

 ** _Da Bae(John): the_** ** _HO T_** ** _TEST GUY JUST WALKED IN_** ** _T O_** ** _CLASS_**    
 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN_** ** _: 1-10_**    
 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: solid 9. Ten if it wasn't for that magenta jacket._**    
 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN_** ** _:_** ** _HOTTER THAN ME THOUGH????_**    
 

 ** _Da Bae:(John): hm I like that jacket tho. It'll look great on my floor. *eyebrow_** ** _wriggle_** ** _*_**    
 

 ** _Sent: IF YOUR FLOOR WAS ACTUALLY VISIBLE THROUGH ALL THE SHIT YOU HAVE THERE!!!! NASTY_**    
 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN_** ** _:_** **_ANSWER ME FUCK_**  

 

 ** _Da Bae(John): no_** ** _ones_** ** _hotter than you_**  

 

 ** _Da Bae(John): hush Alex_**  

 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: exactly you super model._**  

 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN_** ** _:_** **_good :)_**  

 

 ** _Sent:_** ** _CALL OUT_** ** _TEXT: JOHN LAURENS: DISGUSTING._**  

 

 ** _Da Bae(John): ILL CLEAN IT TODAY GOD MOM_**  

 

 ** _Da Bae(John): W AI T DID_** ** _WASH INGTON_** ** _SAY WHAT I_** ** _TH INK_**  

 

 ** _heRCULES_** ** _MULLIGAN: O H M Y G O D_**  

 

Alexander was getting closer now to the classroom, eager to see the purple clad man his friends were fawning over.  

 

 ** _Sent: Can you guys control ur gay for one second and tell me what's going on?_**  

 

 ** _Da Bae(John): look who's speaking lol_**  

 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN:_** ** _ha_**    
 

Alexander had finally reached the classroom, he put his phone in his pocket and walked in.  

 

"So glad you decided to join us Hamilton." Washington said sternly.  

 

Alexander laughed sheepishly, cheeks coloring, he twiddled with his fingers.  

 

"Sorry sir I overslept." He explained, meeting his professors eyes trying to read if he was truly angry with Alexander. He, thankfully, was not. Alexander had seen his professor angry before and it's a sight he doesn't want to see again.    
 

Washington smiled softly, chuckling slightly and motioning for Alexander to sit down.  

 

"It's alright son, happens to the best of us." He reassured warmly. Alexander smiled back and went to sit with his friends who were busy whispering to themselves.    
 

He slapped John's notebook on the table, successfully getting his attention. John let out a surprised and adorable squeal, which made Alexander and Hercules laugh.    
 

"Here's your damn notebook, you mess." He teased, punctuated with a pinch to the top of John's arm.    
 

"Ouch! Alright I'll clean, Jesus!" John pouted as he rubbed the arm Alexander pinched.  

 

"You better." Alex said as he settled into his seat, opening his laptop and arranging his pens to be neat and orderly on his desk as Washington began to speak.   
 

"As I was saying, Mr. Jefferson here will be joining us." Washington began.  

 

Alexander looked up to see the newcomer and was surprised at how he hadn't noticed him when he came in. He was dressed in the brightest color combination Alexander had ever seen but somehow this man, Jefferson, made it work. The bright purple suit jacket and black dress shirt clashed elegantly with each other, in a way it looked like a sunset. The kind that didn't have an orange back drop to it but subtle hints of pink that turned to striking purple.    
 

The rest of the man was also fascinating even through the jacket you could tell he had lean muscles and his face was on a whole different level.  

 

Jefferson wore a cocky smile on his lips, deep brown eyes that shined and his hair framed his face so perfectly it was living art. He could see why he's friends had taking a liking to him.  

 

"Joining us as an intern." Washington finished. 

 

What?  

 

"What? Did he just say?" Alexander furiously whispered to John, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him closer. 

 

"Mr. Jefferson is basically our teacher now." John explained plainly. 

 

"I can't fuck a teacher damn it!" Alexander said back, Stupid laws.  

 

"Well I mean, you can. Just don't tell anyone." John winked at him and sat back in his seat.  

 

"You will all treat him with as much respect as you do me. Understood?" Washington tone was strict as usual, he was standing in the front with Jefferson standing tall behind him.    
 

"Understood." Alexander mumbled under his breath. Truly disappointed at how unlucky he is.  

 

"I just want a cute boyfriend is that too much to ask for?" He grumbled and leaned his head on John. 

 

"You have three cute boyfriends." John replied happily bouncing in his chair.  

 

"You know what I meant dork." Alex laughed quietly. John was about to complain about the name when a new voice interrupted him.    
 

"Alright let's begin."  

 

Alexander brought his head back up so quick he was sure he snapped something.  

 

Jefferson was talking. 

 

His voice is so smooth, holy shit Alexander is so screwed.  

 

"You have the option of pairing up or not. I will say a debate topic and one person or team will come up and take one side and then another team or person will take the other. Hear a topic you like, then defend it. I won't pick, you'll volunteer, let's begin."  

 

Alexander hung on to every syllable that came out of Jefferson lips and ingrained the way they sounded into his memory. 

 

Alexander was so so screwed. 

 

Jefferson began calling out topics and it begun. Alexander sat and watched as his classmates would stand up and argue but he didn't listen. He was watching the creases on Jefferson's shirt and how even in the yellow classroom light Jefferson seemed so bright. Until he realized participation was half his grade and fantasizing over his new teacher wasn't gonna help him pass finals.  

 

"Death penalty. Should it be allowed?" Jefferson read out as the last students took their seats.  

 

Basic topic but Alex could work with it. 

 

He stood up.  

 

No one else did.  

 

Alexander smirked, he'd spent the entire year practically destroying his fellow classmates with every debate. He was very proud.    
 

Jefferson raised his eyebrows at the class, amused at the faces that refused to meet his eye and intrigued at the reason why.   
 

"What's your name?" Jefferson asked, he needed to know the name of the guy that made the entire class shut down.    
 

"Alexander Hamilton." He replied, voice unwavering and full of pride.  

 

"Well Mr. Hamilton it seems you have no one to debate with." Jefferson said coolly, waving his arm around the classroom at the students. 

 

"Seems that way." Alex replies, ignoring the beating in his chest and fluttering in his stomach.  

 

"Guess you'll have to settle for me. Earn your credit somehow." Jefferson said with a grin that looked teasing but Alexander really couldn't tell.    
 

Washington perked up at that, looking between Alexander and the intern. He didn't know which one was going to eat the other alive.    
 

"Sure Mr." Alexander agreed and walked over to stand next to Jefferson. He was severely annoyed when he noticed Jefferson wasn't just tall he was fucking _tall_.    
 

Jefferson nodded signaling Alexander to begin and started the timer.   
 

Two minutes on the clock.  

 

"The death penalty shouldn't be allowed as it is an ancient way of punishing those who commit a crime. As used in the past the death penalty wasn't as nice as a simple prick with a needle and the sweet  embrace of death.'' Alexander paused for dramatic effect. 

 ''The death penalty was practiced with barbaric methods such as the spiked chairs meant to bleed criminal dry, the masks used to humiliate and cause physical harm to a person's mouth and the sarcophagus that had many long spikes that once enclosed in it would pierce them in many places and die a very cramped and bloody death. Many say that since we've moved on from this medieval instruments that the death penalty is all well, but how sure are we that the person we are condemning to death is guilty?'' Another pause, a look around the class, fascinated faces all around.   

"To many people, innocent people, have died because the justice system has failed them. At least without the death penalty the justice system fails them but they get to live. However the basis of this is that who is the government to condemn its citizens to death? Who determines who lives who dies? We shouldn't let the government play God. Besides how much better are we if we kill someone that killed people. Not at all."   

Alexander finished with his head held high and breathing hard. No different to every other time. He looked over to his opponent and was filled with a rush of excitement when he saw how Jefferson's eyes glinted and he had a small smile on his lips.  

Alexander looked over to his friends who were shooting him a thumbs up and also hearts. Behind Jefferson he saw Washington smiling proudly.  

"My turn." The words were spoken mischievously and Alex's knees almost buckled at just how attractive it sounded.  

Alexander nodded and swore Jefferson stood up taller. 

Two minutes on the clock.  

"As time goes by justice systems change to match along with how crime changes. Ages ago stealing a goat resulted in death now it's a minor offense.'' He paused and Alexander noticed how he had the entire classes attention. 

"As we grow technology does as well, as you said we have outgrown the cruel ways of killing to something more practical and a bit too nice than what criminals deserve. The death penalty is here as a deterrent of crime and as a punishment. You break the law you get punished. It's the way of the world. Criminals knew what they were getting into this is just justice being served. And rightfully." It annoyed Alexander that Jefferson was making a point, a ridiculous one, but he was. 

"Why should a man who murdered fifteen people be sitting cozy in his cell where he gets fed, bathed, a place to sleep at night and cable. While the family of the fifteen mourn and live knowing that murderer still walks on this earth. They deserve to be six feet under not having the privilege of visitor days and yard time."  

Thomas ended eloquently, he spoke his words with rhythm and meaning.  

He was good.  

Hell no, Alexander hadn't lost an argument and he was going to now.    
 

"That's utter bullshit though.''   

Jefferson's eyes widen at the curse and Alexander was fueled with adrenaline for being the cause. "Putting few criminals down doesn't make up for the innocent souls lost to the lethal injection." Alexander continued, not caring about the clock that stopped ticking and the warning look Washington sent him over Jefferson's shoulder.   

"Putting down a greater evil isn't anything to you? Plus it wasn't as if they suffered. As you put it rather poetically "embraced by death." Jefferson didn't miss a beat, tone a bit higher now, he wasn't backing down.    
 

"That's horrible and a skewed justice." Alexander spit out incredulously, chest rising and falling.  

''Poetic or not it's still innocent blood  the government has on their hands! Also the death penalty isn't seen as Crime deterrent at all, the statistics for that "fact" are super low, a criminal crazy enough to go on murder sprees isn't afraid of death." Alexander's voice was getting higher and he was bouncing on his toes, he was practically thrumming with electricity at the need to prove this man wrong.  

At this point Alexander's opponent would be speechless and sitting down in defeat but Jefferson was smiling cockily, which enraged Alexander even more. He wanted to wipe that damn smile off his face, but before he could open his mouth to curse him out and put his rightful place, the losing side, Washington spoke up.    
 

"Alright Alexander sit down. Well done. As always." The words were spoken with authority and a bit cautiously as well.  

 

"Well done indeed." Jefferson said low enough that only Alexander heard it and he cursed himself for the blush that came immediately after.  

 

He looked toward his friends who looked as if death itself had come to shake their hands.  

 

"Holy shit Alex." John whispered eyes still wide and disbelieving.  

 

"Shut up." He replied, not caring to put any effort to the warning still reeling from the debate and how one artful curl seemed to fall over Jefferson's eyes when he got riled up.     
 

"I've never seen anyone match up with him"  Hercules loudly whispered to John. But the harsh whisper reached the class ears, eliciting an orchestra of faint whispers. All about the same thing. 

Someone argued with Alexander Hamilton and survived.  

 

Mr. Jefferson. 

 

Finals month just got a lot more stressful.  

 

"Well, now that you are familiar with Mr. Jefferson I have written his contact information on the board. If you have questions, concerns or complaints email them to him. Especially the complaints." Washington broke the fog of mumbled words and now the class was animatedly talking and copying the email address on the board. Alexander typed it into his phone, adding it as an important contact.  

 

 **TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.Com**  

 

 _He'll send complaints alright._  

 

"If you're all done with that turn in your papers and go. See you next class!" Washington dismissed them.  

 

Alex gathered his things and went to turn in his paper at Washington's very busy desk. After the crowd of students disbanded after handing in their work, the few regulars stayed behind. It's really only Alexander and sometimes Aaron Burr. Today was one of those times.  

 

"Sir I have some questions, a couple of suggestions." Aaron said to Washington, or rather _at_ Washington as the professor didn’t seem interested. 

"Im sure Mr. Jefferson would love to read them." Washington said, ending the conversation before it started. Aaron only smiled and turned in his work, Alexander admired the man for his ability to keep his cool. Aaron brought his eyes to Alexander's and gave him the same soft smile and a greeting. Alexander returned his warmest smile and went to turn in his own work.  

 

They had always been friends, not as close as John, Hercules or Lafayette, but they were friends. The had a friendship based on mutual respect and in a way, fondness for one another.  If one ever needed the other they would be there, even if Alexander annoyed the shit out of Burr, it was a friendship Alex treasured.   

 

As Alexander turned in the twelve sheets of paper, stapled together expertly in the corner, he avoided Jefferson's gaze. Only wanting to place down the work and leave immediately, but of course with his luck it didn’t work out that way.  

 

"Why are you turning this is Hamilton? You turned this paper in two weeks ago." Washington stated, eyebrow raised at his star student. Alexander was a month ahead in all his school work but the paper  he had turned in earlier needed improvement, four extra pages worth of improvement.  

 

"I felt I could make it better," He answered back sheepishly, unable to shake the unrelenting stare of the new teacher.  "I hope that’s alright." 

 

"It's alright son, you may go." Washington answered him. Alexander nodded and went to leave when he remembered his friends who were lagging behind.  

 

Oh yeah, John was going to ask for his extension. Damn. 

 

He walked back towards Hercules, they were a few feet away from Washington's desk in an effort to give John and the professor privacy. Jefferson was busy filing the papers away in his own expensive looking bag, Alexander guessed he was going to be grading them, the thought of Jefferson reading through and criticizing his work irritated and thrilled him.  

 

"What do you think the T stands for?" Hercules asked out of nowhere, bringing him from his thoughts.  

 

"What?'' He asked, genuinely confused as to what Hercules was talking about. 

 

"T Jefferson. What's the T?" Hercules explained.  

 

"Oh um I don’t know why don’t you ask." Alexander said half joking, he wanted to know as well.  

 

"It’s the first letter of my first name." Jefferson's voice came from behind them.  

 

Both of them quickly spun around to face him. How did they not notice the man moving around them? 

 

Alexander cleared his throat and brought his eyes to Jefferson's face.  

 

"Well okay, but what is it?" He asked a bit irked.  

 

"Unimportant. It’s Jefferson to you." He answered swiftly, Alexander hated the arrogant tone that Jefferson spoke with and the cocky smile that never left his lips.  

 

"Timothy?" Alexander piped, smirking slightly at Jefferson's confused look. 

 

"Excuse me?" He asked, stepping a bit closer.  

 

"Is it Timothy? Timothy Jefferson." Alexander said the last part as if announcing a celebrity on stage. Jefferson looked amused but the cockiness to his smile diminished slightly. 

 

"Hmm no doesn’t sound right." Alex continued, he brought his hand to his chin and looked to the ceiling, pretending to be in deep thought.  

 

"Teddy? Theodore? Toby? Tony?'' Alexander said in quick succession. Watching as Jefferson laughed at his act.  

 

He had a nice laugh. A clear yet rugged sound. Alex liked it hearing it.  

 

"I'm guessing none of those then?" He asked, smiling slightly.  

 

Jefferson laughed again and Alex was so surprised he didn’t blush and die right there. 

 

"Not even close Hamilton." He said, still laughing a little and looking directly at Alex. "Good effort though." 

 

Just then John came up to them, skipping happily at the extension he had most likely received. John tugged at Hercules and Alex's sleeves, talking about how he was starving and needed food immediately. Hercules said his goodbye as he tried to pull off John's death grip.  

 

"This is silk you can't clutch it like that you maniac!" Alex heard Herc reprimand John as they walked away.  

 

"I'll keep trying Mr. Jefferson." Alexander said as his goodbye before turning to join his friends.  

 

"I'm counting on it." Jefferson responded, voice dripping with something Alex couldn’t place but it sounded like flirting.  

 

Alexander blushed hard at that and speedily walked out of the room, no way did Jefferson just flirt with him? 

 

"Did the new intern just fucking flirt with you?" John said as he linked his arm through Alex's, they were far enough from the class but Alex still panicked in case anyone had heard. 

 

"Can you keep your fucking voice down?!" Alexander yelled and slapped John's arm. 

 

"Ouch!! Alright sorry! So much abuse for me today!" John pouted and put on the hurt puppy look that pulled on Alex heartstrings. 

 

"Alright I'm sorry babe.'' Alex sighed and rubbed at the place he had slapped which instantly perked John up. Spoiled baby.  

 

"He totally was flirting with you though." Hercules stated factly. 

 

"Shut the fuck up. He was not. He's arrogant and carries himself like he's the best thing in the whole world." Alex argued even though he was blushing.  

 

"Yeah but he's fucking hot though." John said back shrugging and joining his hands with Hercules, who nodded agreeing with John. 

 

"Probably straight." Alex pointed out.   

 

"Ah I forgot about the hetero's." John said.  

 

"Most likely not, considering he totally flirted with you." Hercules said.  

 

"Can we all just shut up and go eat!? I have class soon." Alexander said punctuating his words with his flailing hands, trying really hard to refrain from blushing and change the topic.  

 

"Alright let's go I'm starving!'' John started walking toward the small sandwich shop on campus. A second home to them and their appetites. 

 

"You wouldn't be starving if you ate the food I make!" Hercules shouted after him.  

 

Alexander walked in after them when his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

 

 ** _[_** ** _Washington_** ** _Defense_** ** _Squad_** ** _]_**  

 

 ** _Da Bae(John): our new intern flirted with_** ** _Alex_** ** _. And our_** ** _hammie_** ** _hasn’t stopped blushing since._**  

 

 ** _GAY AND EUROPEAN: WHAT???????? OH MY_**  

 

Alexander looked up again to see his friends dying of laughter.  

 

 ** _GAY AND_** ** _EUROPEAN: D E T A I L S  N O W_**  

 

It was going to be a long lunch.  

 

The rest of lunch went by with John texting Lafayette everything and Alexander wanting to strangle him, to which John only responded with "kinky'' and a wink. 

 

Now he was sitting in his last class of the day not paying attention to what the teacher was saying just daydreaming about his first class. He was looking forward to the next time he would see Jefferson, he passed it off as wanting to debate with him again. Which was partly true. Thinking of it all gave him a wonderful idea that he might just regret later but that's never stopped him before. 

Alexander pulled out his phone and tapped on his email then on the 'compose' button.  

 

To: [TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.Com](mailto:TJEFFERSON78@KingColl.Com)  

Subject: A.Ham 

-Travis  

-Tyler 

-Tom 

Tell me at least if I'm getting warm.  

And send.  

 

He was fidgeting for the rest of class, constantly refreshing his email but nothing.  

 

His nerves didn't settle as he walked back to the shared dorm, he must look like a mad man staring at his phone.  

 

But once inside the comfort of the warm dorm he momentarily forgot about the borderline email text. It was Friday, the day to forget the stresses of the week as he cuddled with his friends and drank expensive French wine.  

 

"We're watching Captain America." John announced as he walked into the small living room, wearing a floral crop top and sweats, they had all changed into sweats and pajamas but somehow John managed to still look presentable. Hercules had  brought the blankets over, and was not sitting on the couch. Alexander laid on the floor and giggled as John walked over him to sit on top of Herc. Who only slung his arm around Johns waist and settled deeper into the couch. Lafayette came after, holding four wine glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other. Instead of helping like good friends, they all clapped at Lafayette's balance act.  

 

Lafayette mumbled curses in French only Alexander heard and laughed at.   
 

"Vous nous aimez." Alexander said to him.    
 

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi." Lafayette said back dryly which only made Alexander laugh more.   
 

"Alright enough talk time to watch the daddy of freedom." John said.   
 

"Chris Evans is the daddy of freedom?" Alexander laughed out from the floor.   
 

"Chris Evans is daddy in general. But in this case specially freedom." John answered back.    
 

"Please don't ever say that again." Lafayette groaned from his side of the couch, he had his legs splayed out on top of John's and Hercules.    
 

"It's the truth." John replied shrugging.    
 

"Shut it and watch your daddy." Hercules scolded.   
 

"Oh not you too Herc!" Lafayette complained.     
 

"Hush all of you." Alexander finally spoke up after laughing so hard he teared up.    
 

They had reached the heartbreaking death of Bucky Barnes when a phone rang.  

 

"Who's is it?" John asked as Herc wiped away the few tears John had rolling down his cheeks.  

 

"Um mine I think." Alex recognized the notification tone as the new email one. His heart skipped a beat.  

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket with his heart beating a mile a minute.  

   
 

Inbox (1) 

   
 

From: [TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.com](mailto:TJEFFERSON79@kingcoll.com) 

   
 

Subject: T.Jeff 

 

Warm. 

 

Alexander's brain begin working coming up with all the possible names that might be his.  

 

None sounded right.     
 

Tyler Jefferson? No. 

Travis Jefferson?? Ew. 

Tom Jefferson? Hmm. 

 

That one sounded a bit right.  

 

Tom.  

 

Thomas.  

 

Oh that sounded very right.  

   
 

He started typing.  

   
 

To: [TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.com](mailto:TJEFFERSON79@kingcoll.com) 

 

Subject: :) 

 

Hello Thomas.  

  

Sent. 

 

Alexander didn't stop smiling as he saw the sent confirmation on his screen.  

 

"Ohhh who you smiling about Alex?" Lafayette called out to him.     
 

"Seriously now guys? Bucky just died have some consideration." John sniffled above him.    
 

"Oh just a certain intern." Alex said smugly. "Nothing important."  

 

"What!!!" The word came from all three of them and Alexander was sure they had woken up the whole hall.  

 

"You heard me!" He yelled back.  

 

"Well I'll raise a glass to that." Hercules said, wide eyes as he gulped down his wine.  

 

"Raise a glass to Alex getting that teacher dick." John said, which made Hercules choke on his drink and Lafayette start laughing.  

 

"You guys suck." Alexander hid his face on the floor.  

 

"Just like you're gonna be sucking Mr. Jefferson's dick." Lafayette smirked. John and Hercules were howling with laughter. They for sure had to have woken someone up.  

 

His phone rang out again.  

 

"Ohhhhh is it him!?" Hercules said in a ridiculous high voice while the other two made kissy faces and moaning noises.  

 

"Shut up oh my god." Alexander whined, he checked his phone heart beating fast again.  

 

 _**Text** _ __  
__

_**BURR ITS CHILLY: CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP OMFG HONESTLY** _

 

_**Sent: SORRY BRO LOVE YA** _

__

_**BURR ITS CHILLY: SHUT UP** _

__

"So was it lover boy?" John teased.  

 

"No it was Burr telling us to shut up." Alexander said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice but failing.   

"Oh. Well. Next time eh?" Lafayette offered.

  

"Yeah." He said slowly.  

 

He laid his head back down on the pillow on the floor to watch the movie, Captain America had just kissed Peggy and was going on the plane. That's all he remembered before he fell asleep, body tired from the day's events. He felt a blanket be placed over him and hands stroke through his hair until he fell peacefully asleep. 

 

That night he dreamed of conceited smiles and the compelling clash of brown and magenta. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the living room stressing because Thomas Jefferson is a huge prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton is the type to crush on the barista at Starbucks cause he was nice to him.  
> (I love groupchats)  
> John Lauren's is a spoiled brat and everyone loves him.  
> Slow chapter, bear with me.

The soft sounds of snoring resonated through the dorm, John was snug on top of Hercules and Lafayette, the latter in what seemed an uncomfortable position but they slept soundly. Alexander fell asleep on the carpeted floor, he didn't remember who had given him the pillow and blanket but he was thankful.  

   
He woke before the rest, smiling slightly at the sight of the cuddle pile of his friends. Checking his phone he noticed one of his many other group chats blew up and that they had slept all the way to noon. Before checking his many notifications, he tried not to freak out about the fact that none of those notifications was an email from Jefferson, instead he took a picture of his adorable friends. Sending it to the group chat with the text: "I slept on the damn floor ;(." He heard the various ring tones go off and then walked into his room, leaving his friends to rest.  

   
It was a sunny day, the light shone brightly even through his closed windows, it fell across his eyes and he sighed the soft warmth of it. He stood still for a few seconds before the events of the day before hit him.  

   
He sent flirty emails to his debate teacher. 

   
And he hasn't received one back. 

   
Alexander stood for exactly two seconds before slamming open his laptop and typing in the password to his email. 

   
He was itching with excitement and anxiety at the prospect of a new email.  

   
Alexander didn't read into how his face fell when the only unread email was a 15% off coupon for bath and body works candles. He buys a new candle every two weeks, their dorm is considered a fire hazard for it but it smell like Honolulu breeze so who's the real winner here. 

   
Alexander sighed and refreshed the page six times before concluding that Jefferson hadn't sent anything back.  

   
"What a fucking asshole." Alexander grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest like a child.  

   
"Who does he think he is not responding to me?" He continued, growing more and more irritated.  

   
"I'm way too cute for this getting left on read shit." He finished, exasperated and mind made up about how he doesn't need no man.  

   
He closed the laptop and unlocked his phone. Immediately opening on the email app and refreshing another four times. 

   
Nothing new. 

   
Alexander let out a pained breath and decided to check his other notifications.  

   
**[Prof. George Fight club]**

  
It was his history class study group chat. The name was decided by majority vote on because Professor George is the saltiest human being on the planet, all because he had lost the promotion job of debate teacher to Washington three years ago.  

 

So Now his students suffered through cruel tests and comments while George only smiled royally as he failed his students. With exception for the one kid who kissed ass to pass. Alexander has kissed ass to pass a class but Samuel Seabury was on a whole other level.  

 

( ** _ANGEL)ica: I know most of you aren't awake but, you're all invited to party away the stress of this bullshit class at the Schuyler house tonight at 9._**

 

Oh fuck yeah a party. And a Schuyler party at that. The Schuyler sisters are the popular girls of the school, however they're not cliche assholes like every trashy nineties rom-com. Alexander and his friends considered themselves lucky to be able to call themselves close friends of all three of the sisters.  

 

 **_BURR IM COLD: alright, I'll be there._ **  
****

**_Charles lee (ugh): same._ **

 

_**BURR IM COLD: nvm.** _

 

**_Kiss ass Seabury: can we change the chat name?_ **

 

_**BURR IM COLD: no.** _

 

**_(ANGEL)ica: no._ **

 

**_Sent: ha._ **

 

 Other messages were from a different chat, only containing his friends.  

 

**[Freedom HOES]**

 

**_Da Bae(Eliza): party at our house at 9 :) <3 _ **

****

**_Margarita Ville: time to get fuckedddd uppppp._ **

****

**_(ANGEL)ica: Classy._ **

****

The next texts came ten minutes after the last.  

 

**_Da Bae(Eliza): wtf where are they?_ **

****

**_Margarita Ville: asleep most likely._ **

****

**_BURR IM COLD: ya they were up late, assholes can't keep they're yelling over captain Americas ass to themselves._ **

****

**_Margarita Ville: can anyone tho?_ **

****

**_Da Bae(Eliza): we might be disturbing them, we all know Alexander doesn't sleep enough as is._ **

****

He smiled at Eliza's concern, she always fussed over him to eat and sleep when they were together. It's one of the things he loves about her.  

 

_**(ANGEL)ica: we would've woken them up by now.** _

 

**_Margarita Ville: whatever, when they wake up they'll text us back._ **

 

That was two hours ago.  

 

Alexander sent back the picture he took of his sleeping friends to the chat.  

 

**_Da Bae(Eliza): awwwwww!!_ **

****

**_(ANGEL)ica: MORNING!_ **

****

**_Margarita Ville: ew_ **

****

**_Sent: MORNING! And shush peg leg._ **

 

_**Margarita Ville: srsly. U wanna go there, alabaster hamster wheel?** _

__

_**BURR IM COLD: lol... Hamster wheel.** _

__

The conversation ended there and Alexander went to go wake up his friends. The bodies on the couch had shifted slightly, now Johns head was tucked into Hercules neck instead of on his chest and Lafayette's legs hung off the couch in a weird incline.    
 

Alexander took another picture before gently shoving at John's ribs. John only stirred, softly mumbling nonsense before falling back asleep. Alexander shoved harder. Now John groaned sleepily and opened his eyes slowly to see a smirking Alexander.     
 

"Fuck you." John whined, voice still deep with sleep.  

 

"Maybe later, you all need to get up." Alexander said back, he tried soothing some of the chaotic curls away from John's face to wake him up more while pushing away the image of a deeper set of curls and eyes.  

 

"Why Alex, it's Saturday." John's words were muffled by Hercules throat, the sensation seemed to stir the bigger man awake.  

 

"What? What's going on?" Hercules said, not even opening his eyes to see for himself.  

 

"Yay two down one to go." Alexander sang. "Get up all of you we have a party to attend.''  

 

That got their attention. 

 

"Party!?" They all said simultaneously, even Lafayette who  seemed to wake up from hearing the word.  

 

"Yeah, A Schuyler party." He said.  

 

They all smiled widely, thinking back to the other parties the sisters had thrown. They were amazing.  

 

"Fuck yeah, alright!" John said pushing off Hercules chest to stand up. Hercules let out a pained grunt at John's lost weight and left to the kitchen. Alexander took Hercules place on the couch watching Lafayette who was on his phone, ignoring John who was asking to borrow one of Lafayette's expensive shirts.   
 

"No." Lafayette didn't even look up.  

   
 "Please Laff, please. Sharing is caring." John begged. Alexander laughed at John who was actually on his knees.  

   
"No. Every single time we go out you get beer all over yourself, my shirts are worth more than our tuitions combined." Lafayette sternly reminded John of his many drunken accidents.  

   
"Ughhhhhhhh fine. Asshole." John mumbled.  

   
Lafayette looked up from his phone and before Alex could blink he had John in his lap, trapping him with an arm across his waist and the other tickling John's side.  

 

It was hilarious. Alexander was doubled over laughing at the squeals and snorts that left John's gaping mouth.  

 

"You're a such a brat Lauren's, you know that?" Lafayette said, not even struggling with the squirming laughing mess that John was.    
 

John nodded in the midst of his laughing spree and Lafayette let him go, letting him fall to the ground noisily.  

 

Alexander and John were out of breath from laughing, Alex from laughing at John's face and John from Lafayette's tickle ambush. 

 

"I am a brat. But you all love me." John said, voice still breathy. 

 

Lafayette smirked and went back on his phone. 

 

"Yeah I don't know we do." Alexander chimed in, making John slap his knee.    
 

"You're still not getting my shirt." Lafayette said not looking up and settling back into the couch.    
 

"I know." John mumbled and brought his head up from the floor to look at Alex.  

 

"Alexander, babe." John's voice was sweet and his eyes wide.  

 

"Nope." Alexander said as he stood up, toward his room away from John's begging.  

 

"You have more than enough clothes Lauren's!" A deep voice called from the kitchen, Hercules heard all of John's tantrum.  

 

"Alright Mother!" John called back. They all let out a laugh at that.  

 

The sounds of utensils clinking with each against each other and the lowered voices of conversation floated around the dorm. They had a lot of time before they even had to think about getting ready.  

 

Alexander was excited, all these parties ended with great stories to tell someday and memories to look back on. Plus it meant alcohol and loud music, the perfect combination to help them all forget about upcoming finals for an evening.  

 

Alexander sat on his bed, texting friends and messing about social media, wasting time. He also refreshed his email another fifteen times.  

 

"Asshole." He whispered.  

 

Nothing. Again. 

 

Alexander couldn't dwell on the hurt of being rejected, in a way, because a scream burst out from the living room.  

 

"I know what I'll wear!" Alexander heard John yell at the top of his lungs, as if trying to alert the entire campus of his fashion choices. 

 

"Congratulations!" Alexander yelled back.  

 

"You screamed right in my ear!" Lafayette's voice rang out.  

 

"Come fucking eat! All of you!" Hercules finished their shouting match.  

 

The next two seconds was an unofficial race of who could make it to the kitchen first.    
 

Alexander won by tripping John and Lafayette tripped over John. 

 

They ate their breakfast talking and joking with each other. It was nice, Alexander relished in the company of his friends. Memorized the view of them all shoveling food down their throats and their different laughs when they told jokes.  

 

After they finished and fought over who's turn it was to do the dishes, it was Lafayette's, they all left to their rooms to get ready.  He heard the rest shuffling through their closets and John loudly mumbling about "how great he's gonna look."    
 

Alexander was dressed in his best jeans and button up shirt. With his hair in the usual pony tail, nothing fancy but better than the usual sweats and over sized sweaters he wears.  

 

Lafayette was the first one done, Alexander joined him on the couch waiting for the rest. He played on his phone and refreshed his email for the fiftieth time. Alexander sighed loudly when he saw there was nothing new. He rested his head on Lafayette  shoulder and sighed again. Louder. 

 

"What is it?" Lafayette gave in to Alexander's whining.  

 

"Nothing." A pause. "He won't fucking answer me back. Like who does that? What a dick man. I don't deserve this.  I deserve... I don't know... a super model who can cook and suck dick expertly."  

 

Lafayette was laughing at Alexander's mini speech.  

 

"You do deserve that. But you may be overreacting." He reasoned. 

 

"Me? Overreacting? Never."  

 

"Oh my bad. But he's probably busy. You're flirting with a teacher after all." Lafayette continued.  

 

Alexander was annoyed at all the sense Lafayette was making. Jefferson was probably busy grading all their essays.  

 

Alexander groaned. "You're right."  

 

"I know I am." Lafayette said smugly. 

 

"Jeffersons still a dick, at least have the decency to send me something." Alex muttered.  

 

"Relax, we're going to have fun now." Lafayette patted his head absentmindedly.    
 

Alexander hummed out a reply. He couldn't wait to drink away his stupid crush.    
 

"What did we miss?" John said as Hercules and him walked toward them, finally done getting ready. John was wearing one of his many crop tops and pants that John has described as "heavenly for his angelic ass."    
 

"Your intern left Alex on read. He's sad." Lafayette said. Alexander groaned and shoved his head into the nearest cushion.  

 

He heard John and Hercules chuckle.  

   
"You want us to kill him for you Alex?" John asked.  

   
"I'm not killing no one. Fight yeah." Hercules reasoned. 

   
"Shut up both of you lets go." Alexander shoved them both on his way out the door. He heard Lafayette scolding the two inside and chuckled a bit. They joined him outside, John and Hercules kissed his cheeks as a silent apology and then started yelling about how fun the party was going to be.  

Alexander checked his phone one last time as they walked through campus but before he could even refresh he collided face first with a chest.  A very hard chest.  

   
"Ouch what the fuck are you made of concrete? you oblivious asshole!" Alexander started yelling rubbing his sore nose.  

   
Alexander looked up to curse out the walking brick wall who bruised his face.   
"Fuck my life." He whispered under his breath. Behind him John and Hercules were struggling to hide their laughter since the person Alexander has bumped into was none other than Thomas Jefferson.   
   
Thomas had a smirk on his lips and a hand on his hip. He was accompanied by another man who looked tired, carrying folders of paperwork.   
   
"No not concrete." He said smirking even more. Alexander doesn't know what irritated him more, the teasing tone or the damn purple tank top he wore that showed off biceps bigger than Alexander's head.   
   
"Still hurt you fuc-" Alexander coughed in attempt to stop the curse leaving his mouth.   
   
"Apologize to him and let's go." The man behind Jefferson said, his voice was deep but nasally. As if he had a very stuffed nose and sore throat.   
   
"I'm sorry that you didn't see where you were going Hamilton." Thomas  rolled his eyes   
   
"Wow." Alexander was annoyed that he was even attractive while rolling his eyes. His friends weren't trying to hide their laughs anymore, openly laughing at Alexander's misfortune.   
   
The roars of laughter seemed to catch Thomas attention and he smirked even more. The man behind Thomas shifted his notebooks and sighed deeply, rolling his eyes at Thomas back.  
   
"Hello Mr. Lauren's." Thomas said, halting John in his tracks.   
   
"Oh hey Mister." John smiled.   
   
"Mr. Mulligan." Thomas nodded toward Hercules, who only waved back.   
   
"I hope you're both working on your assignment." Thomas reminded them.   
   
"Oh of course. Working diligently." John laughed.   
   
"Oh yeah nonstop." Alexander mumbled.   
   
"Jefferson let's go. I have a lot to do." The man was growing more annoyed and the folders growing heavier.   
   
"Sorry Mads. See you all on Monday." Thomas walked away with 'Mads' in tow. Thomas gives Alexander a winning smile and Alexander feels his face heat up.   
   
"See you Mister." John said waving bye vigorously.   
   
"Oh Hamilton." Thomas turned around smoothly and Thomas gaze on Alexander was too much for him.   
   
"Yes?" Alexander's voice was tight.   
   
"I'll be grading your essays later. Email me for the grade." Thomas smiled once more and Alexander swore he winked at him.   
   
Alexander for the first time in his life didn't trust his voice enough to speak. He only nodded and turned around pulling Lafayette and Hercules sleeves to leave faster.   
   
"I hate him." Alexander spoke up after they were a good distance away.   
   
"Is that why you're still blushing?" Lafayette poked his cheek.   
   
"I need a drink. Like thirteen of them." Alexander decided. Shaking away the chills he got from that sort of wink.   
   
"Let's go get some Sam Adams then!" John yelled, clasping his hands on Alexander's and Lafayette's shoulders.   
   
They all let out a whoop of agreement and set off.   
   
The party was near enough to walk and Alexander enjoyed looking at the tall buildings and busy streets, it took his mind of the many Thomas Jefferson centered thoughts circling around.   
   
The muffled music and shouts of students hit them as soon as they turned the corner to where the party was being held. The house was huge and obviously expensive even with the litter of drunk students hanging about the huge front lawn.   
   
As they walked toward the party Alexander got excited. It had been way to long since he'd been to one and he couldn't wait to just hang around his friends and of course drink until he couldn't remember his name.   
   
"Alexander!" A familiar melodic voice called out to him.   
   
Eliza. He smiled fondly.   
   
"Eliza!" He called back. The rest of them joined in yelling hello's to Eliza.   
   
Eliza was sitting on a stool by the large counter in the kitchen, sipping from her cup and listening to her sister who was the center of attention in the room.   
   
"She's talking about her time in London." Eliza explained to them as they pulled up a chair.   
   
Angelica was stunning and the crowd around her was laughing and captured by her. Alexander listened to stories she'd already told him and laughed along. Peggy came up behind them, a vodka bottle in one hand and shot glasses in the other.   
   
"Sup guys!" She greeted them, laying down the glasses in front of them.   
   
"First shots of the night guys." She announced. They all cheered as she poured it out which seemed to catch the attention of some others.   
   
Pretty soon a small crowd formed around them as well, hyping them up as they downed the shots. Eliza clapped as Peggy set her glass down with a loud smack.   
   
Alexander's throat was burning but in the best way. And his friends words mixed with the crowds chants urged him on and filled him with stupid adrenaline. Alexander could see familiar faces in the crowd.   
   
"Burr!" Alexander yells over the crowd. Burr was standing nearby, watching amused as Alexander intoxicated himself. Less amused when Alexander called him out.   
   
"Alexander!" Burr says as he walks closer to him.   
   
"Shot?" Alexander offers and laughs at the face of disgust Burr makes.   
   
"Not much of a hard liquor man." Burr laughs.   
   
"Good. The shit fucks you up." Alexander punctuated by downing another shot.   
   
Burr laughs a bit too loud and puts his hand on Alexander's shoulder. Obviously his drink was getting to him a bit.   
   
"How's that term paper going?" Burr asked into Alex's ear, the music had gotten louder which prompted his friends to leave to the dance floor.   
   
Alexander made a face. "Ew I finished that shit a week ago."   
   
"Of course you did."   
   
"Don't talk to me about school please."   
   
Burr laughed more and apologized, sitting down next to him. They sat together watching they're friends dance, or rather grind, and sip their drinks.   
   
It was a good two minutes before Alex spoke up again.   
   
"Wanna make out?"   
   
Burr choked and spit out his drink. Which made Alexander laugh so hard he choked on his own drink.   
   
"What the fuck Alexander?" Burr stuttered out.   
   
"Why so shocked? Not like we haven't made out before." Alexander shrugged and poked Burr in the ribs.   
   
"Well I know but." He paused and Alexander could see him trying to form words in his head.   
   
"I'm not in a position to go making out with you." Burr says, words cautious.   
   
"Was I that bad?" Alexander gasped.   
   
Burr shakes his head quickly and blushes.   
   
"No no no, no. You were good. Very good." He mumbles at the end and Alexander grins proudly.   
   
"Oh I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." Alexander smirks, even more when Burr slaps his arm.   
   
"Asshole."   
   
"True." Alexander raised his glass to that and drank more. He already forgot what shot he was on.   
   
"What exactly is your position Burr?" Alexander was genuinely curious.   
   
"In a relationship position."   
   
Alexander's eyes widen and he gasped way more dramatically then needed.   
   
"Really?"   
   
"You're such a dick. Yes." Burr chuckles.   
   
"Who? When's the wedding? Can I come? I'm gonna come. I'll give you a blender." Alexander blurts out in two seconds.   
   
"You don't know her. And why a blender?" Burr says, laughing softly at Alexander's words.   
   
"Her? And cause you look like a blender guy."   
   
"Yes her. And thanks I guess." Burr took another gulp of his drink and they went back to watching the crowd silently. Well, as silent as a booming house party could be.   
   
Alexander could see his friends in the makeshift dance floor, John was practically fucking some guy through their clothes, Hercules was in the middle of a dance circle that formed and Lafayette was somehow making out with two people and drinking beer at the same time.   
   
"Go dance!" Peggy appeared out of nowhere and shoved both of them from their chair. Alexander was tipsy enough that he stumbled a bit at the push but not enough to fall over. Burr seemed a bit out of place  now. Alexander reached over and placed a kiss right on his cheek and yelled at him to go get that girl before walking off toward the dance floor.   
   
The rest of the night is a blur, he remembers dancing with Angelica and Eliza, Chugging a whole bottle of beer in five seconds because someone said he couldn't, John giving him a hickey as Beyoncé played and screaming at taxis as they got a bit to close on the walk home.   
   
It was a damn good night.   
 

Which of course means a horrible morning.   
   
Something clanged on the floor of the kitchen, too loud for Alexander's hung over ears. The light coming in from his window was blinding and made him see spots for the next few minutes. His skin was boiling yet clammy at the same time, he had the overwhelming urge to throw up but he's body ached to much to get up.   
   
He's never going to drink again.   
   
"Oh god." He groaned, voice hoarse and shaky, he tried moving on his side which proved to be a mistake as a wave of nausea and pain hit him.   
   
"I hate alcohol. Never again." He mumbled incoherently. He tried reaching for his phone a few times but gave up after reaching the conclusion that his phone wasn't on the table.   
   
There wasn't even a table.   
   
"What the fuck?" He opened his eyes again, more accustomed to the sunlight now and realized he was not in his dorm. He was in someone's bedroom, in their bed, only wearing he's boxers. Amazing.   
   
"Shit fuck son of a-" Alexander's cursing was cut off by Burr opening the door to the room.   
   
"Okay, what?" Alexander was extremely confused now.   
   
"Shut up and come get your friends out of my dorm." Burr said sourly. Clearly hungover as well.   
   
"What?"   
   
Burr sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
   
"I don't have time for this. Your drunk asses showed up at my door at eight this morning convinced it was your own or some shit. Then proceeded to spend the fucking night or morning. Whatever. You're awake get out." Burr explained.   
   
"You're so kind and loving. Truly. What time is it?" Alexander scowled and squinted his eyes as the pounding in his head got worse.   
   
"Yeah I know. Fuck off to your own dorm. Eleven in the morning."   
   
"Alright I will, can you just tell me why I don't have my clothes or phone?" Alexander asked.   
   
"You complained about it being hot then took off your clothes and shut yourself in my room. I slept on the fucking couch." Burr replied bitterly while rubbing his neck.   
   
"I'm sure one of the fuckers outside has your phone. Now leave I want to sleep on my bed."   
   
"Fine fine." Alexander moved slowly. Standing up proved to be a challenge with an aching back and seeing stars. As soon as Alexander's body was off the bed Burr launched himself under covers and passed out.   
   
"See you later Aaron." Alexander called out as he closed the door.   
   
   
Burr only stuck out his middle finger from underneath the blankets.   
   
Alexander only had to walk a few feet before encountering the first body.   
   
Lafayette was passed out on the floor, he wasn't wearing the same clothes as yesterday and he had confetti and candy in his hair. Alexander stepped over him, deciding that was to be dealt with later.   
   
In Burrs living room was John, taking up the entire couch and drooling unto the arm cushion.   
   
He was also in his underwear but Alexander guessed it was for more explicit reasons than his own. Hercules walked in from behind Alexander chugging a water bottle. His eyes were bleary and clothes a mess.   
   
"I'm so fucking hungover Alexander." He said gruffly after finishing the water bottle. Hercules also handed Alexander his phone, Alexander was overjoyed to see one new email on his notifications.   
   
"Same." Alex replied dryly. Both staring at their passed out friends.   
   
"Can we just leave them here and go home?"   
   
"Yes."   
   
"Let's go."   
   
Alexander grabbed a long coat hanging by the door, whispering to himself that he'll return it, and left with Hercules. Burrs dorm and their own are close to each other's, Alexander understood how their inebriated minds confused them.   
   
Once inside the comfort of their own dorm Hercules sent out a text to their chat   
   
**[Freedom HOES]**  
   
**heRCULES MULLIGAN: yes we did leave John and Lafayette passed out on ur floor burr. Return them later.**  
  
No answer from anyone. All probably still asleep.   
   
"Don't wake me up until tomorrow." Hercules said as he stalked off to his room.   
   
"Sure." Alexander said as he walked to his own.   
   
As soon as he stepped inside Alexander reached for the curtain to close them. He caught a snippet of the sky, it was a bright blue, a beautiful day to be out if one wasn't busy puking out their organs.   
   
He closed them and relished in the darkness it brought. His eyes and head thanked him for it.   
   
He slid into his bed and put his phone to charge, when he remembered the new email.   
   
Alexander tried not to get his hopes up as he opened the app, thinking it might be another coupon code he wouldn't remember about until it expired, but it wasn't.   
   
**New: TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.com**  
   
Alexander's heart thudded along with his head.   
   
_I took great pleasure in reading your essay, you were quite thorough in your opinions as you did 4 pages than needed. Your writing is exceptional and compared to some of your peers, it was a breath of fresh air to read a paper without misspelled words. However there is always room for improvement, there are a few points in which you should work on. I look forward to reading your next essays._  
  
_\- Mr. Jefferson._  
   
Alexander was blushing at Thomas words. He read and re read the email five times then he marked the email as important. People always complimented his writing, they envied him for his way with words, hated him for his workmanship. But Thomas was impressed by it. He enjoyed it. He looked forward to reading them. Even his critiques made Alexander's heart beat a bit faster.   
   
God Alexander was so screwed.   
   
He started typing his reply.   
   
**To:TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.com**  
**Subject: term paper grade.**  
   
Thank you   
   
"No delete that." He whispered to himself.   
   
Backspace.   
   
He started again.   
   
I'm glad you   
   
"No that sounds stupid."   
   
Backspace.   
   
Alexander twiddled his thumbs for two minutes before deciding on what to reply.   
   
**To:TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.com**  
**Subject: term paper grade.**  
  
**Insert Document: Prof. George Paper.**  
   
_So you could help me with those points of needed improvement. :)_  
   
And sent.   
   
Alexander let out a breath and let his heavy head hit the pillow. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply listening to the sounds of the world and his own mind.   
   
His head was telling him that He has a crush on his damn teacher. Said teacher flirts with him or maybe he is just like that with everyone and he could be reading to much into it. What if he's just being weird? Oh Alexander should've stayed in his lane but damn Thomas Jefferson was too hot to pass up. But he's my teacher!! I'm a student this is so wrong on so man-   
   
The seemingly endless spiral of anxiety and regret stopped at the sound of his phone buzzing.   
   
New email.   
   
**From:TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.com**  


_I'll be glad to help you with them. Stay after class if you can and we can discuss._  
  
_-Mr. Jefferson._  
  
Alexander nearly screamed with joy, all previous anxieties gone. He didn't care now, because he had an unofficial date with his smoking hot teacher.   
   
"Life's short." Alexander mumbled to himself as much needed sleep dragged him into dreams of sharp smiles and study dates.   
 

On the other side of campus was a very aggravated and tired James Madison silently grading papers. Accompanied by his best, and completely useless, friend.   
   
"Why exactly are you here Thomas?" James said without looking up from the paper he was grading.   
   
"To do my job?" Thomas said back.   
   
"Yeah that what I thought, but you haven't done anything for two hours now." James pointed out. He looked up to see Thomas playing with one of his curls with his legs laid on top of the desk.   
   
"Well I finished two hours ago." Thomas smiled.   
   
"It's not fair you got the competent teacher." James complained for the third time that day. Both him and Thomas are part of a intern for a teacher program, to get a feel of what it's like to be one. Thomas had gotten lucky and gotten the world renowned teacher while James got the worst and even more useless than Thomas was at the moment.   
   
John Adams.   
   
"The man assigns all his student work that he doesn't bother teaching and then not grade it until grades are due! How these kids survived the last semesters is a miracle Thomas!" James began his sermon that Thomas already heard. Many times.   
   
"And then now he expects me to do everything he's supposed to be doing. As if I'm the one who gets paid to do this!" James was cut off by a harsh cough, consequence of raising his voice a bit.   
   
"And on top of it all I'm sick-"   
   
"And the sun comes up and the world still spins, that's not news Maddy. " Thomas interrupts.   
   
"This is not how I wanted to spend my Sunday. Grading papers with your lazy ass." James finished turning back to his stack of papers and pens.   
   
They sat in silence for the next few minutes, only broken by the scribble of James pen and his constant sniffles.   
   
"Look! Read this!" Thomas had shoved a paper in James face. Too close for him to actually read anything. He pushed away Thomas hand and went back to his work.   
   
"Come on! This is the kid I was telling you about! His essays are a work of genius! How he can put together sentences that make sense yet don't whatsoever is amazing!" Thomas yammered on until James grabbed the paper and began reading through it.   
   
"This is impressive." He said. "It is. But could be better."   
   
"Oh I know that, there's so many run on sentences and metaphors i can't wrap my head around it but it still pretty great." Thomas replied.   
   
"Alexander Hamilton." James read the name from the top of the paper.   
   
"That's him yep."   
   
"Hamilton. The pipsqueak that ran into you yesterday?" James asked remembering the way Thomas eyes lit up and smile grew.   
   
"Yes that pipsqueak. You should see him debate, no one has ever had that much fire, not even the French and they are fierce!" Thomas laughed and reached for the paper.   
   
"Hmm." James hummed uninterested.   
   
"How many more do you have to grade Jamie?" Thomas asked, he was going in circles on his desk chair.   
   
James looked at his stack of papers and back at his lolly gagging friend.   
   
"A lot."   
   
"Give me half. We can both finish then go enjoy our Sunday." Thomas suggested.   
   
"Alright." James was ready to give up and just give everyone random grades and call it a day. But that wouldn't be fair to the students, so he cut the stack in half and handed it to Thomas waiting hands.   
   
They worked in silence. James complaining about a paper sometimes and Thomas making a joke out of it. The occasional beep of Thomas laptop and James coughing filled the room for most of an hour.   
   
"Why does your laptop keep beeping?" James said, as it had disrupted his concentration many times.   
   
"Emails. I Sent out their grades."   
   
"Oh. I should probably do that."   
   
Thomas hummed and continued his scribbling. 

 "Alright fuck this." James broke the silence, standing away from the desk and turning to walk out the door. He heard Thomas speedily follow him, chuckling at James outburst.  

 "Had enough then?" Thomas laughed heartily.  

 "I'm too sick for this shit, I'll grade the tomorrow. Let's go eat.'' He said back without stopping to look back.  

 Thomas sped up to walk side by side, James looked over to see Thomas grinning at his phone. 

 Another email.  

 "Seems I've got another essay to grade Jamie." Thomas said. 

"Stop calling me that, and not now you don’t. You are going to be a good friend and pay for my lunch." James stated, mind very made up.   

 "Well alright then.'' Thomas chuckled.  

 They ended up ordering pizza and lounging in James apartment. The whole time Thomas was talking about the essay he said he wouldn’t check. 

 "Why don’t you just marry that damn paper then?'' James was fed up with Thomas incessant talk.  

"Is that legal?" 

"God I hate you." 

 "Sure honey."  

 James groaned and ate another slice of pizza, watching Thomas highlight and copy certain sentences on the essay. 

 "This Hamilton guy seems to be really good." James baited.   

"Oh, hes a fantastic student according to Washington, its to early for me to say." Thomas replied.  

 "Yeah uhuh, he's also cute." 

 Thomas seemed to choke on air.  

 "Don’t try and defend yourself Thomas. You're flirting with one of your students." James rolled his eyes.   

 "I um, can you blame me?" Thomas didn’t meet his eyes.  

 "A bit yeah." James shook his head and laughed a bit. 

 "How unprofessional Mr. Jefferson." 

 Thomas throw a pillow at him that missed and knocked over the pizza box. James laughed at Thomas annoyed groan.  

 "Just make sure hes legal yeah?" James said. "Don’t need a lawsuit on your head eh?"  

 "He's legal. You dick." Thomas blushed a bit and James smiled.  

 "Oh look at Thomas Jefferson with a school boy crush. Literally." James teased. 

 "I don’t know why I'm friends with you." Thomas shoved another pizza in his mouth.  

 "I'm the best." James coughed out.  

 "The best of the best." Thomas said going back to reading the paper. They spent the rest of the afternoon that way, Thomas read a paragraph, James coughed his lungs out as he made kissy noises and ordered another pizza.  

A lovely Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Madison deserves not be sick. And a better friend. Laters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander blushes at everything.  
> Thomas uses Emojis.  
> Theyre in luv.

Monday mornings aren't good in general, that's just how they are. Monday mornings when you're hungover and overslept, are a bit worse.  

There was a hand on Alexander shoulder, shaking him awake. Alexander turned away from the nuisance and pulled his sheet over his head. Above him John sighed. John drew the short straw and had to wake Alexander up. 

"Alex. Get up." He gently tried to coax him from sleep but it was like the white sheet was impenetrable to John's words. He heard Alex begin snoring again.  

The small bed dipped slightly when John crawled on it to once again shake his friend awake.  

"Alex I'm serious you have to get up Hun.' 

 Alexander groaned in reply.  

"Its Monday Alexander you need to get up." John said finally fed up.  

John barely had time to blink before he was launched off the bed and tangled in sheets on the floor by Alexander's speedy jump off the bed.  

   
"Ouch." John groaned, Alexander ignored his hurt friend as he scrambled around his room for a clean shirt.  

   
"How is it Monday? Already?! Fuck." Alexander was more than alert now.  

   
"We slept through Sunday." John explained. Alexander looked over to John's body on the floor, he was snuggling into the sheets.  

   
"Stop getting comfortable we both have class!" Alexander toed at John's back who only giggled at the feeling.  

   
"No you have class. I'm gonna lay on your very comfy floor for a few." 

 

"What the fuck do you mean?" Alexander was pulling his shirt over his head and shoving his feet into his shoes, all while stepping over John's form.   
 

"I mean, I'm not going to class cause I just don't wanna." John replied, eyes closed and face planted in the sheets. His freckles and dark hair stood out against Alexander's white blankets, it reminded him of the renaissance paintings Lafayette studies and mumbles over.   
 

"You lazy dick. What excuse you want me to tell Wash." Alexander grabbed his bag and was standing over John now.    
 

"Surprise me." John waved his arm around sleepily, freckled fingers tapping Alexander's ankle.    
 

"Go now. You're gonna be late. And text me everything Jefferson flirts with you. The guys have a bet going on." John said shoving Alexander's ankle away.    
 

"A bet?"  

 

"Yeah that's what I said. Bye." John turned over away from Alexander, signaling the end of the conversation.  

 

He chuckles and closed the door leaving his sleeping friend on his floor. Walking through the dorm he realized that none of his friends were going to class today. Hercules and Lafayette were seated on Hercules bed, sipping from huge mugs of coffee and lazily watching shitty day time TV together. Lafayette waved when he saw Alexander by the door frame.   
 

"What?  Is no one going to class?" He asked as he walked over to them.  

 

"Nope." Lafayette replied bringing his mug to his lips again. Hercules nodded his head at Lafayette's words in agreement.    
 

"Then why am I being forced to go to class?" He stood with his arms crossed and mouth open.  

 

"Because Washington loves you. And will be disappointed if you don't go." Hercules told him.  

 

"Plus don't you wanna go show off for Jefferson?" Lafayette pitched in.  

 

Alexander looked away blushing, remembering the emails he had starred as important.  

 

Hercules and Lafayette shared a knowing look and laughed.  

 

"Go now. You'll be late." Lafayette said, blowing him a kiss right after.  

 

"See you later Hammie." Hercules called after him.    
 

"Bye assholes!" He replied, waving. He picked up the thermos that Hercules thankfully had filled with coffee and walked out.  

 

He took two steps from the door step before bumping into Burr. He really needed to look where he was walking. Burr looked as if he wasn't completely hungover just the day before and annoyed at Alexander who had unintentionally blocked his way.  

 

"You late too?" Alexander asked as Burr fumbled to balance with the folders and laptop he was carrying.  

 

"Yep. Walk and talk Alexander." He said walking past Alexander speedily but not fast enough to completely walk away.  

 

Alexander speed walked until he was next to him but didn't get to talk much, for once, Burr was the one rambling on, it felt strange to be on the receiving end of a long speech.    
 

"Half assed the whole fucking project and then had the audacity to send that shit to me?! I swear as soon as I see Lee I'm going to kill him! Of course I had to get paired up with that lazy shit! So then I spent the entire night actually doing both parts! Haven't slept! Not one bit! Fucking bullshit." Burr continued complaining about what a crap partner Charles Lee is for the most part of their speedy walk. Alexander only pitching in to agree.    
 

"Well for not sleeping you look better than I do." Alexander offered in an attempt to calm him down.  

 

"I always look better than you." Burr replied as he held the door open for Alexander.  

 

"Yah know what never mind. I take it back. Fuck you." Alexander said, poking Burr's cheek.  

 

Burr laughed and swatted Alexander's finger away. They walked side by side into Washington's class. They were only late by a few minutes and luckily class hadn't started, Washington gave them a look when they had entered but it didn’t have any heat behind it. Alexander noticed that Jefferson wasn't there yet and his spirits dropped a bit. Alexander decided to sit with Burr today since all of his friends ditched him. Burr didn't say anything to the contrary when Alexander laid his bags next to him.  

 

Burr began to type away on his laptop and mumbling under his breath about the mess that is group projects.    
 

"Alexander do me a favor?" Burr turned abruptly go face him breaking the silence they sat in.    
 

"Aaron Burr asking me a favor?? Incredible!?! Impossible!" Alexander let out a dramatic gasp putting his hand to his mouth in mock surprise.   
 

"Shut the fuck up and proof read this for me." Burr replied dryly, rolling his eyes at Alexander's act.   
 

"Oh that's it? Alright." Alexander reached for the laptop only for Burr slap his hand away.    
 

"Only proof read it. Don't criticize the writing. Spell check it." Burr clarified.   
 

Alexander sighed and agreed. In front of the class Washington started teaching a lesson Alexander already learned from the days he stayed after class. He left Burr to write down notes that he'd copy down later and share with his lazy friends.    
 

As he read through the project Burr had typed up in the worst hours of the morning he took the liberty to spruce a few paragraphs up. Polishing the few spelling mistakes and making whole new sentences out of them. He was so engrossed in fixing the project that he almost didn't notice Jefferson walk into the class. Almost.  

 

His heart sped up as he watched Jefferson walk across the room, carrying papers and smiling at the students in the front row. His fingers slowed on the keyboard and stopped completely when Jefferson began talking. His voice was so smooth and was a blessing to Alexander's ears. He was so used to the whining and loudness of his friends that Jefferson's perfect balance of smooth and rough voice was new and addicting. 

 

"Ah Good morning Mr. Jefferson." Washington greeted him and took the stack of papers from Jefferson's hands. Alexander saw that the papers were their graded essays. 

 

"Good morning!" Jefferson smiled widely at the class and Alexander swooned. He had such a perfect smile, porcelain teeth that shined and full soft lips.    
 

"I'll be handing out your essays and then class will begin." Jefferson said cheerfully even though must groaned at getting their final grade back.    
 

Alexander went back to making Burr's project actually worth something using it as a distraction from staring at Jefferson. He kept Jefferson in the corner of his eye and his breath hitched whenever he got closer to them.    
 

Burr was writing again next to him when Jefferson came to give them their essays.  

 

"Mr. Burr, excellent job." The compliment visibly made Burr sit up a bit straighter and Alexander chuckled. He looked up to see Jefferson smiling and handing him three essays.  

 

"Give these to Lauren's and Mulligan for me."  

 

"Yeah of course." Alexander nodded and tried his hardest to keep his voice steady. Next to him Burr was looking between the two of them smirking.    
 

"Here's yours."    
 

The grade on top of Alexander's paper was nothing new. What he always got. A perfect one hundred. But the lack of verbal praise annoyed and hurt him.    
 

"Thank you." He mumbled and smiled meekly, slumping back in his chair as soon as Jefferson turned his back.    
 

He immediately turned back to his friend's laptop and tried to get engrossed into the choppy sentences but simply couldn't. His thoughts circled around the compliment Burr had received and why he hadn't gotten one. He spent two minutes typing a deleting the same sentence only pretending to be working.    
 

Again following Jefferson's walk across the room from the corner of his eye. He praised all of the students he handed their papers too. A smile or a simple "nice" but it was more than what Alexander had gotten. 

 

He was stupid jealous.  

   
"Why have you written and deleted the same sentence for the past five minutes?" Burr smirked. 

 

"Because fuck you."    
 

"Real mature."    
 

Alexander turned, mouth open ready to spout abuse but was interrupted by Jefferson's honey like voice. 

 

He was teaching now. A simple lesson about useful tactics to win a debate. Alexander didn't pay attention, his tactic was simply being better. It's turned out in his favor so far.  

 

He began to type again, successfully ignoring Jefferson, a petty act of defiance that made him feel better about the compliment he didn't receive.    
 

Next to him Burr stopped his diligent note taking and was staring at Alexander's face. Alexander raised his brow and went back to the essay.    
 

"What?" Alexander finally burst after another two minutes of Burr's incessant staring. 

 

"How bout you stop pouting and look through your paper?" Burr shoved his graded essay toward him.  

 

"I'm not pouting and why?" Alexander blushed and continued to press the spacebar as a form of distraction.  

 

"Cause it'll make you stop pouting and concentrate on my work." Burr said. 

 

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about but sure." Alexander tried to play it off but Burr has always been able to see through him. He flipped through his ten page essay, three pages more than what was needed, and found nothing. He turned his head to complain about burr wasting his time but Burr flipped the essay over before he could.    
 

Right on the back was a sticky note. Bright pink. Alexander wondered if it was bright pink because Jefferson couldn't find any purple ones. He must have missed the colored note when he was sulking and grabbing John and Hercules papers. Burr however did not.  

 

 _E_ _xpertly_ _written. Some mistakes that can be fixed. Stay after._  

 

The writing on the note was elegant, long strokes and fluid marks, the complete opposite of Alexander's rushed chicken scratch. Alexander's heart swelled and his fingertips itched to trace every letter and memorize the feel of the raised ink. But he didn't because Burr was still staring at him and that would look super creepy.  

 

"What's your's say? Mine only says 'needs improvement. Good though'" Burr read the note hed received aloud.  

 

Alexander looked over to see Burr also had a sticky note, but before he could get jealous all over again he noticed the sticky note was a bland yellow color.  

   
"Um it just says I did good." He lied. He didn't want to share the note with anyone, it was his. Written just for him.  

 

"That's it? Wow. Not much for words this guy huh?" Burr chuckled. Alexander nodded but didn't agree, he knew first hand that Thomas, like him, could form sentences from nothing and make them sound like a full orchestra symphony.    
 

"Here I'm done. You're sure to get an A now." He handed the laptop back to Burr who exchanged his notebook so Alexander could take notes while Burr read over the improved writing. Excellent teamwork.     
 

The rest of the class went by quickly, with Alexander daydreaming whenever Jefferson spoke, therefore having to write half assed notes from things he already knew, Burr poking him to ask if he should erase Lee's name from the essay and just put Alexander's which he agreed to and Alexander touching his sticky note whenever there was a lull in the lesson.  

 

When the class ended Alexander's heart rose to his throat when he realized that he was asked to stay behind by the man who he has a helpless crush on. Students started shuffling out of their chairs and Alexander contemplated running out of the room with them. But he's never run away from anything in his life, even when he should've, he wasn't going to start now.    
 

Burr thanked him again for his help, gave him a genuine smile and left. Washington was used to Alexander hanging around so he wasn't worried about him finding it weird when Alex stayed behind.  

 

Jefferson was at Washington's desk having pleasant conversation.  

 

He took a deep breath and moved his too stiff legs. Once he was standing close enough to be heard Alexander once again contemplated just leaving. But common sense got the better of him. Jefferson was his teacher, they were going to most likely talk for fifteen minutes about his work and leave, he reasoned. Then Alexander began to second guess everything. Rapid thoughts all around that Jefferson was probably just a flirty, easy to get along with person and Alexander and his friends were reading to much into things. He flushed and shook his head, embarrassed that he even flirted back. 

"Oh Hamilton! Hi." In the midst of Alexander's inner crisis Jefferson had turned around facing him now. All previous thoughts that plagued him disappeared as if they'd never happened. Alexander took another breath, deciding to leave his crisis for later that night and that he would enjoy his crush for now. After all it had been such a long time since someone had made Alexander flustered.  

 

"Hi! I have the essay... Um yeah." Alexander mentally slapped himself. Real smooth idiot.  

 

Jefferson smiled warmly and grabbed the essay, turning his back to lead them to a table where they could sit comfortably. Washington sent Alexander a smile before picking up his things and leaving the class. Alexander was alone with Jefferson. 

He was going to die.    
 

Jefferson was sitting in front of Alexander, a glint in his eyes and a smile on his lips. His long fingers flipped through Alexander's paper stopping and pointing at one paragraph. The tutoring began.  

 

"Alright so, everything else was flowing fine but you contradict yourself in this paragraph." Jefferson explained, he was somewhat leaned over the table so Alexander could see. Alexander followed suit and leaned closer too. And he swore he died and gone to heaven.   
 

Jefferson smelled like obviously expensive cologne, fresh air and coffee. It was a smell Alexander wanted to engulf him and never let him go. From this close his voice was deeper and rougher, a bit different from the raised voice he used to reach the whole class. A few ringlet curls fell across his forehead which led Alexander to his dark eyes. They were a deep brown, they reminded him of the trunk of an old oak tree that stood regal on campus. Everything about him was gorgeous and new.  

 

"The topic was difficult to work with but you managed to create almost eleven pages worth of it. So I overlooked this last paragraph since you make up for it with three extra pages." Jefferson joked, a small playing at his lips. Alexander laughed softly too and thanked him.  

 

"These paragraphs are amazing." Jefferson shook his head is if he didn't believe the words on the paper, the action filled Alexander with pride.    
 

"Really?" He asked, a bit shy.  

 

"Yes really. The wording is next level and just superb."  

 

Alexander blushed at the compliment and laughed at how absurd the word superb is. 

 

"Thank you." 

 

"My pleasure. That's really all that I would change, still you got a perfect score." Jefferson said as he flipped the essay to its title page and handed it back to Alexander. Their fingers met for less than a second and Alexander looked away, quickly grabbing the paper and trying not to think how soft and warm Thomas is.  

 

"Thank you again. None of my teachers have ever really criticized my work. Not even Washington." Alexander told him, trying desperately to keep a conversation going. It was true, all of his teachers would just tell him the writing was well written and go on. Even as good as that was, he wanted to get better and he couldn't do that if his teachers thought he had reached his level of brilliance.   
 

"Really? Not very good teachers then. Excluding Mr. Washington of course." Thomas said and laid back on his chair. Alexander's heart sped at the 'really' that was an invitation for conversation. 

   
 

"Yeah really, I'm sure they would stop reading them halfway through the year and just put an A on top." Alexander laughed.    
 

"I'm sure you're going to be a great teacher." He quickly added, softly. Thomas grinned widely and he lowered his head a bit, curls bouncing gently, in embarrassment over the compliment.   
 

"Thank you Hamilton. I appreciate that." Thomas deep eyes were genuine and Alexander smiled a bit wider.  

 

"My pleasure." Alexander copied. Jefferson chuckled and silence fell over them. Alexander swung his legs back and forth a total of three times before opening his mouth again. But not before Jefferson opened his.   
 

"Well I won't keep you from your friend-" Before he could finish was interrupted by Alexander.   
 

"Can you read through another one of my papers? I would like your input." Alexander asked breathlessly and hopeful. He couldn't meet Thomas eyes in fear he'd say no.    
 

Instead Thomas laughed.   
 

"Of course." Alexander looked up to see him smiling again and he returned the smile. 

 

"Yay! Great! I have it here. Unless you're busy now... I can leave it with you if you want." Alexander rambled and again mentally slapped himself for saying 'yay' in front of Thomas.    
 

"I have nowhere else to be for awhile. Let me see it." Thomas said reassuringly. The tone slowed Alexander's heart and head, made him a bit dizzy, but he reached into his bag and gave it to Jefferson. He managed to keep cool the second time their fingers graze each other and sat back in his chair.   
 

Thomas began to read in silence, Alexander never did good in silences. It wasn't long till his mouth was opening again.    
 

"So... um where you from?" He asked shyly and a bit afraid.    
 

Thomas raised one eyebrow, which made Alexander immediately regret his question, but he still answered. 

 

"The best place on earth." He replied cockily and continued reading.  

 

"Disneyland?" Alexander quirked. 

 

"Ha ha. No, Virginia." Thomas smirked and turned a page. 

 

"Definitely not Disney." He paused. "You're really far from home then."  

 

Thomas took a breath and looked right at him. Alexander was afraid he might've said the wrong thing and was ready to apologize but Thomas stopped him. 

 

"Eh not that far really." He shrugged, Alexander breathed a sigh of relief from not offending Thomas.   
 

"You don't miss it?" He asked. Alex was curious and plain nosy in general, but when he's interested in something he has no filter.  

Thomas seemed to think hard at that question. 

 

"No well yes. I do. But not so much that I long for it. It will always be my home." He explained carefully choosing his words. Thomas's eyes hazed a bit as if he was remembering. Alexander nodded, he understood what he meant.   
 

"So what made you come to New York?" Whatever it was Alex was very grateful for it.  

 

"What's with the questionnaire?" Thomas words weren't biting rather amused. 

 

"Sorry I just... don't like sitting in silence all that much." Alex mumbled, he didn’t meet Thomas's eyes.    
 

"Ahh. Well, if I'm being honest, the job drew me to the great city of New York." Thomas told him. Alexander took the answer as a green light to continue his questions. 

 

"It really is great ain't it?" He sighed like a love sick fool, which he was, and Thomas laughed at his enamored face. 

 

"I suppose so, yes." He agreed.  

 

Alexander grinned and  began swung his legs again.  

 

They spent an hour and a half like that together. Thomas attempting to actually read through with Alexander interrupting to ask about his life. The questionnaire went both ways too. After Alexander asked Thomas what his music taste was (anything including country) he began to ask the questions. In the end they both left knowing a lot about each other and with a crush that was blooming into something more.  

 

Alexander had learned about Thomas home in Monticello and had to bite his tongue so his desire to go there didn't slip out. He learned about the man Thomas had called "Mads" just days before and how far back their friendship goes, he tried to hide his relief from hearing they were just friends. 

 

Thomas learned more of Alexander's many friends. Mainly about John Lauren's and the many shenanigans the two had gotten into together in high school. He also now knew why Alexander really seemed to be in love with New York, he briefly shared his parentage or lack thereof and how he grew up working to survive. He didn't say much at all but Thomas didn't dig deeper, he knew that Alexander was a man of words if he wanted to share something he would.    
 

They also had a brief debate over Thomas's favorite color and how seemingly absurd it was to Alexander.   
 

"Blue is the best color ever. There's a bajillion blues and like three purples." Alexander stated. 

 

"You can't like a bajillion shades of blue, choose one." Thomas didn't miss in replying. 

 

"Hey, not my fault there's three shades of purple."  

 

"Three glorious shades of purple."  

 

"Whatever you say Barney."    
 

"Did you just call me a purple costume dinosaur!?"  

 

"I'm so sorry. I meant Waluigi."  

 

It ended with an exasperated sigh from Thomas and Alexander pumping his fist in the air.  

   
 

They said their goodbyes at the door and with a promise of doing this again, Thomas reminded Alexander that his email was always open and he smiled. 

   
 

"See you later Alexander." Thomas called after him and his heart sped at the use of his name. 

   
 

"Bye Thomas!" Alexander confidently called back and he heard Thomas laugh behind him and begin to walk in the opposite direction. 

    
 

Alexander thought of the fact that he had reached first name basis the entire walk to his dorm. He has fifteen minutes until his next class but he was thinking of taking the rest of the day to lazily think of Thomas. Plus his next class was history with George so he didn't care about missing it.  

   
He walked into the dorm and was greeted with all his friends lounging on the couch, not watching anything just talking to each other. They looked up to see Alexander and jumped to their feet to come over and attack him in a hug.   
   
"What the hell?" Alex struggled to get out.   
   
"Nothing just hi." John replied and cheekily grabbed Alexander's ass.   
   
"Handsy asshole get off I'm dying." He managed.   
   
They all laughed and went back to the couch.   
   
What a welcome.   
   
"So how many times did he flirt with you. By the damn smile on your face I say a lot. But you never texted me." John said laying his head on the arm rest the rest of his body outstretched over both Hercules and Lafayette's lap.   
   
"Oh yeah, I bet at least ten times." Lafayette pitched in.   
   
"I had fifteen." Hercules raised his hand.   
   
"Oh no boys it's gotta be much more. He's been gone way longer than that." John smirked.   
   
Meanwhile, Alexander was blushing red, which only went to prove John's point.   
   
"Fuck you guys." He squeaked out.   
   
"Ah come on!!!! Alexander! Tell us!" They all yelled out.   
   
"Fuck off. Okay." Alexander took a few steps before sitting down criss crossed in front of the couch. They all looked at him eagerly and he began to tell them everything. While retelling the story he blushed and giggled and drawled on. His friends never interrupted him. When he finished he saw they all had the look in their eye when they see an adorable puppy.   
   
"Awwwww!!!!" John started.   
   
"That's adorable!" Lafayette continued.   
   
"I'm teary eyed." Hercules finished, dramatically fanning his face.   
   
Alexander shoved his face in his hands and his friends cooed even more.   
   
"Well after all that I think it's safe to say I win. Pay up." John bragged.   
   
Alexander looked through his fingers to see Lafayette and Hercules pull forty bucks each from their wallets and groan.   
   
"Oh yes! Now I can buy that jacket!" John grinned greedily and walked off into his room.   
   
Alexander laughed at his friends and took the empty spot on the couch.   
   
"Aw look at him all love struck." Lafayette looped his arm through Hercules much buffer one.   
   
"Our baby all grown up." Hercules wiped his fake tears away.   
   
Alexander simply laughed and flipped them the bird. 

John walked back out and made a face when he saw Alex in his spot, he sat on the floor.  

"Shouldn’t you be going to that royal pain in the ass class now?' John asked. 

"You just want this seat back." Alex said. "And fuck that."  

"How scandalous!" John gasped.  

"Well since you're gonna stay might as well go eat together." Hercules chimed in and stood to go to the kitchen.  

"Home cooked meal tonight since someone cleaned my wallet out." He said a bit more pointedly and John smiled innocently.  

They ate and made a mess, as usual. It was spaghetti and their white counter was now pink and red with salsa.  

"Were you all raised in a goddamn barn?" Hercules complained.  

In response Alexander loudly slurped a noodle that made sauce go everywhere again.  

They watched a movie together, Alexander took John's spot just to annoy him. Alexander didn’t pay attention to the movie at all. Replaying the answer Thomas so easily gave him, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled and how time went by quickly when he was with him. He wondered if Thomas was also thinking of Alexander in the same way, the thought made him flush and extremely giddy. He tried not to think of the fact that he is probably reading to much into the actions and instead trying to remember how addicting Thomas smelled. He pushed away thoughts that told him Thomas would never like him like that and remembers how warm Thomas hands and smile was.  

 

His thought's, both sweet and bitter, were interrupted by his phone buzzing.  

 

Inbox (1)  

    
  

From: [TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.com](mailto:TJEFFERSON79@kingcoll.com)  

   
Subject: Essay.  

 

Hi! So I actually finished reading through the essay (Since I did not have your interruptions) :P and you have not failed to impress me. I am free to discuss with you tomorrow! (Don’t skip a class just to come talk grammar with me.)  

 

Alexander's cheeks hurt from smiling so wide. He felt like giggling and frolicking through a damn field kinda happy.  

 

He typed eagerly and made lots of spelling errors cause of it.  

 

Sent: [TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.com](mailto:TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.com) 

Hey you could've stopped me interrupting you so jokes on you. And I'm free after three :).   
 

His phone buzzed two minutes later. 

From: [TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.com](mailto:TJEFFERSON79@kingcoll.com)  

   
Perfect! 3 @ the cafe on campus!   
   
Alexander laughed at how adorably excited Thomas's email seemed.   
 

He sent back an agreement and laid his head on Hercules shoulder. Sighing happily. He let his eyes droop and he hears his friend chuckle at the sight of him and he drifted off into blissful sleep, thinking of coffee dark curls and blinding smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late which is my fault, I'm a procrastinator sue me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time isn't kind to Alexander. Sometimes it is. 
> 
> Wanted to get a lot out this chapter cause this is soon comin to an end.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write George's class cause that would've been #toomuch and I wanted to focus on the sweetness that is Thomas and Alex. Also I wanted to fit in Monticello in here somewhere cause I love the idea of them spending time together secluded from the rest of the world. John and Alexander are the bestest buds, make them ur goals. Also all these comments are amazing I can't express my thanks enough!!!

It was eight in the morning on a Tuesday and Alexander Hamilton was awake. Bouncing off the walls with excitement type of awake. He didn't have a class for another hour but he had woken up with a smile on his face, a crick in his neck, but the butterflies in his stomach made up for the pain.   
   
Alexander was eating cereal on the small kitchen counter, laptop open with Law and Order playing as he checked his email in another tab.  
   
The sugary sweetness in his mouth was nothing compared to the sweetness in chest he got when re-reading the emails they shared last night.   
   
He was a sap.   
   
A sap who woke up giddy and way to early. 

The morning sun had burned bright through the windows landing warmly on Alexander's cheek. Once again they had all fallen asleep on top of each other after the second movie but unlike many other times Alexander was first up.   
   
Behind him Hercules was still snoring softly, Lafayette was drooling onto the arm of the couch and John was curled up in seven blankets on the floor. He had complained about being cold half way through and made them get all the blankets in the dorm.   
   
He took another spoonful of the cavity causing cereal and urged the clock on the stove to go faster.   
   
It didn't.   
   
Three pm was way to far away for Alexander's liking. He thought of the things he would say when he saw Thomas and was planning what he would wear as the credits of the show rolled.   
   
Alexander should have been working on his classes but he was at least a week at head in all his classes so one assignment was not gonna put him off. Hopefully.   
   
Another bowl of cereal and twenty minutes later John had joined him on the counter. John was actually sitting on the counter, still wrapped up in a single blanket with his legs dangling off, scrolling through Alexander's Netflix account for something to watch.   
   
"So what did you have due for Prof Georgie?" John asked as the familiar Parks and Recreation theme played around them.   
   
"Some stupid tax plan. Didn't you have an art project due?"   
   
They were each other's homework reminders. Neither of them wrote anything down because one would remind the other. They were a good team.   
   
"Yeah, finished it in class. Will you come by to see it?" It was a shy request that John said quickly, so different to Johns usually forward remarks.  
   
"Of course. I always do." He smiled warmly back at John.   
   
John was an amazing artist. In high school he was always doodling all over his papers and some of Alex's too. When Lafayette showed up at their school, he was the one who had pushed him to pursue his art, as an art enthusiast himself he would always watch John draw instead of pay attention in class leading to Alex letting them copy his homework.  
   
"Yay thanks. Come after class." John smiled and ate a spoonful of Alexander's cereal.   
   
They watched part of an episode together before getting ready to go to class.   
   
"Should we wake them?" John was pointing at the tangled bodies on the couch.   
   
"Probably." The two looked at each other for a moment before turning and walking into their own rooms.   
   
They'd wake themselves up.   
   
Eventually.   
   
Alexander tidied up his room, wasting the last bit of time he could before heading to class.   
He double checked that he had packed the essay Thomas wanted to review before going on his way out of the dorm.   
   
He walked past the couch noticing that both of the previous sleeping beauties were awake.   
   
"Morning!" He said to them cheerily.   
   
They both gave him a nod and a smile still lazing around in the feeling between sleep and awake.   
   
He closed the door and began the too short walk to class. It was a nice day out. Sun was warm and breeze cool, across campus Alexander saw the cafe he would be seated at in a few hours and watched the students inside. Some were seated in groups of twos and threes, sipping on their liquid adrenaline and laughing amongst themselves. The tinted windows still gleamed with the passing sunlight and the sight made Alex smile.   
   
It's a nice cafe to spend an afternoon in.   
   
George's class was annoyingly close that Alexander couldn't really enjoy the walk before he was stepping into the joke of a class that was Economics.   
   
Time went by slowly. No matter how many whispered jokes he shared with Angelica time never sped up. He sat through a boring lecture and an extravagant drawn out story about Professors George's too short vacation before the clock freed him of the class.   
   
He had killed two hours and he only needed three more to go. Alexander contemplated going to the cafe and sitting for three hours before he remembered he actually had other classes to attend and that the barista would probably get freaked out and kick him out.   
   
Plus he had an art exhibit to go see.   
   
He texted John that he was on his way and walked by the cafe again, his face warming.   
   
When he finally made it to the art classes John was standing next to Lafayette, staring at what Alex assumed to be John's new piece on the wall. Lafayette was writing on a notebook and John was balancing on his tip toes trying to get a glimpse of what Lafayette was writing. It was in one of John's mini jumps that he noticed Alexander walking toward them.   
   
"Hey Hammie!" John waved excitedly and Lafayette smiled widely at him before returning to writing.   
   
"Hi, so this it?" Alexander pointed to the hanging canvas without turning to look just yet.   
   
John nodded shyly, which is very unusual for him. As he is very open about his work, the slight change made Alexander all the more eager to see it.   
   
It was amazing.   
   
A portrait of them.   
   
The four of them, captured in charcoal and finger prints. They were laughing, expressing pure joy in what Alexander knew was in just being together. Hercules's mouth was open and Alexander could practically hear his booming voice, Lafayette had his classic smirk and gleaming eyes, Alexander was smiling and seeing it made him want to smile as wide as the drawing. John was different from the other faces that were staring straight forward John was staring at them, affection drawn all over his face.   
   
"Please tell me you get to keep this at the end of the year?" Alex said blinking softly.   
   
"Oh yeah." John responded from somewhere behind him.   
   
"Do you like it?" He asked timidly.   
   
"Of course! This is amazing!" Alexander turned to face John who was smiling. His freckles were dusted pink with embarrassment from the praise.   
   
"Thank you." It was genuine and Alex could hear all of John's hard work pay off.   
   
"I actually have to get to my actual class. I'll see you later guys!" John said as he picked up his bags and started to leave, turning around once to look back at the drawing and his friends. He smiled.   
   
"He titled it 'Raise a Glass' nice huh?" Lafayette told him once John had left.   
   
"Extremely nice. Our Lauren's is Sentimental huh."   
   
Lafayette laughed at that and nodded before going back to write. Alexander looked over to his paper and realized Laff was writing a critique.   
   
"As an Art History nerd, as you so eloquently put it, I get to critique actual art students. I gladly choose John every time." Lafayette explained to him not once looking up from his paper.   
   
"That's super cool." Alexander said before going back to staring at the drawing and took a picture. He stood next to Lafayette for another couple minutes in silence with   only Lafayette occasionally scribbling.   
   
He left quietly, saying good bye with a pat to the shoulder so he didn't break Lafayette's concentration too much before going to his next class.   
   
The cafe was a lot closer now.   
   
He enjoyed his other classes as best as he could. Trying not to watch the clock and failing. He texted Hercules the picture of the drawing and also texted John extra praises in an effort to make him to make time go faster.   
   
It worked. Extremely well.   
   
The clock would strike three in fifteen minutes.   
   
Time passed and the sky changed colors. Alexander was walking toward the cafe and the previously warm day had turned cold, the sky was a soft blue tainted with dark clouds.   
   
The start of winter.   
   
A good day to be indoors, warm with coffee and the person who makes your heart flutter.   
   
Alexander opened the doors to the much warmer cafe and breathed in the sweet thick scent of coffee. There were students littered around on their laptops and reading books. Alex recognized a few from the hallways he frequently walks and gave them nod as a greeteing before choosing a table near the fogged up windows.   
   
Seven minutes until three now.   
   
Alexander played with his phone and fumbled with the keys of his laptop counting down the seconds.   
   
The rain brought him out of his mental timing and instead let his eyes follow the trail of rain drops down the window.   
   
It was peaceful.   
   
"Damn rain came out of nowhere!" Thomas's voice came from above him, annoyance in every word.   
   
Alexander laughed and looked up to greet him but stopped short. There were rain droplets caught in Thomas hair, not enough water to weigh down the curls just to adorn them.   
   
It was an overwhelming sight.   
   
"Rain does sneak up on us, doesn't it?" Thomas continued talking, taking off the same purple coat Alexander had first seen him in and placing it on the back of the chair before sitting down.   
   
"Um yeah, it really does." Alexander agreed in a mumble, fumbling about in his chair.   
   
Thomas smiled and Alexander eased at it.   
   
It was nothing uncommon for students to meet with their teachers to discuss work or grades so nobody batted their eyes at seeing Alexander and Thomas. Some eyes did linger however on the water droplets that had landed on Thomas's arm. Alexander fought the urge to call them out on it because Thomas was not his plus he was total eye candy.   
   
"So your paper," Thomas began and pulled out the essay which Alexander noticed had new pen marks on it.   
   
"Proved yet again how good a writer you are and also how much distaste you have for this class." Thomas smirked, eyes gleaming in amusement.   
   
Alexander laughed, all tension leaving his body.   
   
"Is it that obvious?" He joked.   
   
"Extremely. It's an informative essay and you manage to put in your opinion in ways that sound like information." Thomas explained while pointing and flipping through his pages. It was true. Alexander couldn't keep his opinions out of his essays. They were pieces of him after all, he didn't know where his words began and ended sometimes.   
   
"So you should tone that down a bit." Thomas told him. Alexander shook his head a bit and smiled softly.  
   
"But I can't. That's impossible for me." The words were out of his mouth to quick for Alexander to catch them.   
   
Thomas quirked his eyebrow.   
   
"Really? Explain that to me." Thomas sat back in his chair to give Alexander his uninterrupted attention. Alexander stilled under the gaze.   
   
"Well um, I just can't." Alexander stumbled with his words. How could he explain that? He looked away to the rain again and took a breath.   
   
"Words are what make me... Me." He began, Thomas nodded for him to continue.   
   
"That's all I've ever really had. The only thing I could call mine are the words that came out of my mouth, my pencil. Whatever I write is undeniably mine, I can't put a barrier between the pen and my head. It's hard ya know?" Alexander spoke with power but not as if he was fighting, he was stating what to him is a fact. He wasn't breathless after his explanation, he was nervous. He had just laid out so much and so little about him on this small coffee table and he was terrified of what Thomas might say.   
   
"Yeah I know." Thomas said softly.   
   
Alexander looked away from the rain which was now pouring and then back to Thomas. He was smiling in a different way than his usual brilliant one. It was a knowing smile. His arms were crossed and the water droplets had dried. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Alexander started blushing and looked away.   
   
"It looks like we're going to be here a while." Thomas said as he stood up and stretched his arms. Alexander didn't shy away from staring at the muscles that moved underneath Thomas dark skin this time.   
   
"Hmm yeah. Rain doesn't look like it's going to stop." Alex saw the few other people in the cafe start to get comfortable in their chairs when they too realized that fact.   
   
"Yeah I'm going to get us coffee." Thomas said and went to walk away before Alexander stopped him with a hand to his arm.   
   
"Hey no it's cool I have my own mo-" He got cut off by Thomas laugh.   
   
"Hamilton, I'm buying you a coffee." The way Thomas said it Alexander knew it wasn't up for debate.   
   
"Alright. Lots of sugar please." He smiled and let go of Thomas arm. Thomas chuckled and walked away, Alexander let out a sigh.   
   
In the minutes that Thomas was away from the table Alexander went over everything he had said and how Thomas had reacted to it. He wondered if Thomas understood the level of what Alexander had admitted to him. It was something he really never had shared with anyone else. He was a bit disappointed in the lack of action Thomas had made when Alexander had finished speaking but in a way he was glad for it.   
   
When Thomas returned with their coffee the rain had developed into a full out storm. However, the reoccurring thunder didn't prove too big an interruption to Alexander and Thomas. They didn't talk about the paper at all, they spoke as friends now. Instead, Thomas complimented him on his use of words and Alexander tried not to show his embarrassment. The conversation and laughter between them passed easily. Alexander made Thomas laugh a lot and took pride and joy in hearing that wonderful sound so often.   
   
"You're telling me you completely knocked out a kid for fifty bucks?" Thomas was holding his stomach laughing at the story Alexander had told him about a certain dare from high school.   
   
"Yeah! I didn't like the kid anyway so it was really a win-win situation!" He said back and Thomas laughed more.   
   
"You are incredible!" Thomas said in between his fits of laughter.   
   
Alexander could barely breathe at those words. Thomas Jefferson had said he was incredible. His heart could burst.   
   
"Thank you at last someone acknowledges it!" He said, which made Thomas go into hysterics. Alexander laughed along with him.   
   
"Oh I'm sure you've had many people tell you that." Thomas said a bit breathless after he had calmed down enough to speak without breaking into a fit of giggles.   
   
Alexander chuckled and shook his head.   
   
"Just a few." He responded, his head thinking of his friends.   
   
"I don't believe that. You're way to charming for a 'few'" Thomas said taking a sip of his coffee, he hadn't realized what he had said and Alexander opened his mouth  before Thomas could.   
   
"I'm the charming one!? Mr. Lavish purple suits and arms that could kill you with one flex!" Alexander said incredulously arms flexing over his head to prove his point.   
   
Thomas blushed and laughed a bit. Alexander could die happy having seen Thomas blush.   
   
"Oh hush... it's at least three flexes I haven't reached that point yet." Thomas smirked and it was Alexander's turn to go into hysterics when Thomas flexed in the most unattractive way.

  
They laughed together after that and inched closer to each other over the table. Under the table their legs and feet touched and leaned on each other. Alexander felt like they were the only people in the world.   
   
They stayed like that for another three hours, even though it felt like minutes to both of them. The storm only lasted an hour and Alexander feared that Thomas would leave when it scampered but instead he merely commented on the sun beginning to shine through the dark clouds and continued telling Alexander of the days he had spent in France.    
 

They talked about everything and when Alexander thought they had run out of things to say Thomas would say something and thirty more minutes would go by.   
   
"Oh shit I have to go!" Thomas exclaimed when he had realized what time it was. He had promised to go eat with Madison but had completely forgotten. Alexander looked a bit down when Thomas said that which made Thomas almost completely cancel on Madison but Alexander spoke first.   
   
"Yeah I should be going to. Work to be done." He said cheerily and stood up to grab his things. Thomas followed suit. Once Alexander's bag was packed and Thomas had put on his bright coat again they walked out the door, outside it smelled of wet grass and fresh rain, their good bye seemed impossible.   
   
"This was nice." Thomas said as he gazed over the shining wet grass.   
   
"Very." Alexander smiled widely.   
   
"Let's do thi-"   
   
"Again sometime? Yes."Alexander finished for him with a playful grin on his lips and Thomas smirked.   
   
"Alright. See you later Alexander." Thomas said before turning and walking away, if he had stayed longer he would've been tempted to hug Alexander and that would've been the end of him.   
   
"Laters!" He heard Alexander call back, a smile no doubt on his face.   
   
Neither of them realized they only see each other a few more times before holiday break until later that night.   
   
Alexander vowed in his bed that night that he would make the next few meetings count. Thomas wished for the same.   
   
Alexander recounted his day in his dreams and woke up breathless at them because dreams are slightly better than real life. He had kissed Thomas in his dream. He couldn't sleep after that.   
   
Thomas recounted his day in excruciating detail to James over a bowl of soup in an over the top fancy restaurant. James pretended to listen and ate his food in peace.   
   
The next few times they met only added to Alexander's increasingly vivid dreams and Thomas's growing monologue to James. They no longer spoke of school work essays anymore but about their lives. Alexander shared the friendly rivalry between him and Burr, his past with Eliza and what his favorite food was. Thomas told Alexander of how different he was before France, the woman and the men of his life and what his favorite pizza topping was.   
   
Topics varied extremely between them. But that's what made it them.   
   
Alexander cherished it.   
   
The unspoken last meeting went by all too quickly for both of them. Neither could stay long. Thomas had last minute papers to grade and Alexander was going out with his friends. Commitments they could not abandon. They had gotten used to speaking with each other often. When they were apart lengthy emails filled each other's inboxes and in person the only silences were the silent gasps of laughter that escaped them both.   
   
   
"See you after break then?" Alexander said. Thinking about how unbearable the next week is going to be.   
   
"After break." Thomas held back wanting to say it's a date. They smiled away the unspoken words and break began.   
   
Alexander drank and laughed with his friends like every other night. He ignored the packed bags that stood plainly in the living room when they came back. John and Hercules were going to visit their families over the break, they had invited Alexander along but he had refused. He didn't want to intrude was what he told them. Lafayette was going back to France just for the fun of it.   
   
Alexander Hamilton had the dorm all to himself.   
   
What a burden.

It was too quiet.   
   
Burr was the only person who wasn't off to family. So Alexander was off to his room.   
   
"Let me crash here." Alexander didn't sugar coat his request when Burr opened the door to him.   
   
"It's the middle of the night." Was what Burr answered him.   
   
"Thanks I wasn't aware of that." Alexander rolled his eyes. It was the first day of break and the dorm proved to be suffocating without three other bodies to fill it. He couldn't sleep without the familiar sounds of snoring in the next rooms.   
   
"Why do we always have talks in the middle of the night?" Burr yawned and blocked the door with his pajama clad body.   
   
"Cause it's the only time you're bearable." Alexander said tiredly.   
   
"Nice one. Come in." Burr gave in quickly only cause he wanted to go back to bed. Burr was one of the lucky ones that didn't get a roommate and therefore had extra rooms. But Alexander took a spot on the couch and turned on Burrs TV.   
   
"Can't you just go to sleep?" Burr sighed from his bedroom doorway.   
   
"Eventually. Good night." Alexander replied without turning.   
   
"Good night Alexander." Burr said softly and Alex heard his door click.   
   
He flipped through channels for a few minutes before staying on a marathon of Say Yes To the Dress. He was completely immersed in one bride and her need for her mothers approval of the dress when his phone rang.   
   
_**Text: Washington Defense Squad**_  
  
_**Da Bae(John): MADE IT HOME LOVE YOU GUYS**_  
  
Alexander chuckled in relief.   
   
_**Sent: GOOD LOVE YOU TOO**_  
  
_**hercULES MULLIGAN: HOME TOO!!!**_  
  
_**Sent: EVEN BETTER**_  
  
_**Da Bae(John): any1 know when laugh is going to land?**_  
  
_**Sent: p sure he'd land by the time we wake up later.**_  
  
_**Da Bae(John): lit as frick. You guys wanna see a pic of my room?!**_  
  
_**hercULES MULLIGAN: you're gonna send one anyways aren't you**_  
  
_**Da Bae(John): image.jpg**_  
  
_**hercULES MULLIGAN: ofc.**_  
   
The picture wasn't even of the room. It was John laid out on his childhood bed, turtle sheets against his hair and John making a face.   
   
Alexander laughed and he felt a bit better.   
   
**_Sent: ever heard the story of narcissus?_**  
  
**_hercULES MULLIGAN: lmao get told._**  
  
**_Da Bae(John): SUCK MY TOE ALEXANDER_**  
  
**_Sent: ;))))_**

 ** _Sent: WOW I LOVE THE ROOM_**  
  
**_hercULES MULLIGAN: I KNOW ME 2 NEVER SEEN A BETTER ROOM EVER._**  
  
**_Da Bae( John): stfu my face is better than any room anyways._**  
  
**_heRCULESS MULLIGAN: mom says hi to you guys. And also now I have to sleep. I'm an adult when I need help with laundry but she still gives me a bed time. Smh_**  
  
**_Sent: HI MAMA MULLIGAN. Listen to ur mother herc._**  
  
**_Da Bae(John): HELLO MRS. MULLIGAN!!! Ya go to sleep Hercules._**  
  
**_heRCULESS MULLIGAN: Haha good night guys._**  
   
_**Da Bae(john): good night herc.:)**_  
  
_**Sent: GOOD NIGHT!**_  
  
_**Da Bae(John): you too Alexander. We'll be back soon! Good night!**_  
  
Alexander's spirits lifted a bit more.   
  
_**Sent: good night Lauren's**_.   
   
Of course sleep didn't come easy. He heard burr snoring in his room and the faint buzz of the TV made him nod off but he couldn't completely fall asleep.   
   
He occupied himself instead with thoughts of Thomas and all the things they had talked about. He tried not to mull over the fact that he wasn't going to be able to see him for a whole two weeks but it was difficult not too. He was itching to talk to him. It was a need, more than a need, a necessity. He needed to talk to Thomas like he needed to breathe. So when his fingers flew across his keyboard to a familiar email he didn't stop himself.   
   
**To:[TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.Com](mailto:TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.Com)  **  
  
**Subject: I'm bored.**  
  
**By any miracle are you awake?**  
  
Alexander wasn't expecting and answer so when his phone did go off he figured it was another text. For the first time ever he was glad he was wrong.   
  
**From:[TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.Com   
  
](mailto:TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.Com)Subject: I'm bored; Re **  
  
**Consider this a miracle I actually am. I would tell you to go to sleep but 1. You'll just ignore me and 2. It's break so it's pointless.**  
  
Alexander laughed and almost cried. He had felt so alone in that dorm but with Thomas emails he felt okay. How silly.   
   
**To:[TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.Com   
  
](mailto:TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.Com)Subject: :) **  
  
**You're right about number one. But why are you awake? This is normal for me. I always took you for a early to bed guy.**  
   
The next email came a bit later. Ten minutes later, not that Alexander was counting.   
 

**From: TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.com**

  
**I am an early to bed guy I just can't seem to today. Or tonight. Whatever. And email seems to be slow all the way in Virginia sorry for answering a bit late.**  
  
  
**To:[TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.Com](mailto:TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.Com)  **

  
**Ah insomnia paying you a visit then? And it's alright. Email is slow in general. Is this what you guys had to do back in the olden days?**  


**From: TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.Com**

  
**I'm only four years older than you Alexander. The olden days aren't that old. And yea it seems insomnia made its self welcome.**  
  
The next one took fifteen minutes. Alexander was having none of it, he took a chance.   
 

**To: TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.Com**

  
**Yeah I think it's paying me a visit too. Do you know how to work skype grandpa?**  


**From: TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.com**

  
**I'm probably more technologically advanced than you are so yes.**  


**To: TJEFFERSON79@KingColl.Com**

  
**Good.  Cause email is taking to long. I'm tired of talking to you through early 2000s communication. Add me (ignore the name John made it): hamsandwich.**  
  
Two minutes later he was getting a Skype call from a 'purpleisthebest123'. Alexander couldn't help but laugh.   
   
He answered to see Thomas at a desk, Alexander could see a bed in the background and a big window where moonlight was coming through. It was ridiculous how bad he wished he could be there.   
   
"Nice username." Alexander started and he watched Thomas laugh.   
   
"I changed it just to irk you." Thomas replied.   
   
"Of course you did." Alexander smiled softly, he wanted to pretend that this was okay. That he had met Thomas in his law class as a transfer student, same way he met Lafayette but he couldn't. That teacher student boundary was still there and Alexander wish for nothing more than to break it down with his own hands.   
   
"Listen I know this is kind of weird and unprofessional cause ya know, I'm a student and you're a teacher but I just wanted some-" He got cut off instead by Thomas chuckling and he was secretly very glad he did cause he would've kept going for hours.   
   
"The only unprofessional thing here is how much I've been flirting with you since I got to there." Thomas said it as normally as if he was telling Alexander the weather. On the other side Alexander nearly choked on air.   
   
"You can't just say that like nothing! Oh my god!" Alexander's voice was strained and he was blushing all over his body.   
   
Thomas laughed and apologized.   
   
"So you have been flirting with me? Here I thought I was making everything up." Alexander chuckled softly not meeting Thomas eyes through the screen. He really couldn't believe this was happening. It had to be an elaborate dream his mind made perfectly for him.   
   
"Nope you weren't making it up. And I hope I wasn't making it up either?" For the first time Thomas sounded unsure of himself, it's sounded plain weird to Alexander.   
   
"Oh no I was flirting back completely!" Alexander said a bit to quickly and Thomas smiled.   
   
They stayed silent. Neither knew what else to say. Alexander looked around the room twice before opening his mouth and shutting it.   
   
"All this started because a debate over the death penalty." Thomas said disbelieving.   
   
"How romantic." Alexander snorted and Thomas laughed.   
   
"Extremely isn't it. How aren't you freaked out that I just admitted that I've been shamelessly flirting with you for over a month now?" Thomas asked him and he looked as if he was afraid of an answer.   
   
"I'm more ecstatic than freaked out Thomas." He smiled warmly and didn't look away when he blushed this time.   
   
"But slowly. Let's do whatever this is slowly. I just called to pass the night and I get a love confession." Alexander said before Thomas could open his mouth.   
   
Thomas nodded and smiled, the same brilliant smile Alexander was sure he had fallen for from the start.   
   
"Yay, so tell me how's your Monticello?" Alexander prompted and Thomas readily indulged him. He leaned back on Burrs couch and let Thomas's words engulf him. He fell asleep to Thomas describing the flowers he has on his garden and he thinks it's a dream when Thomas says good night to him.   
   
He wakes up to his laptop still on with Skype showing the duration of their call.   
   
It wasn't a dream but it was in a way.   
   
He smiled and closed the laptop, found a better position on the couch and went back to sleep. In the back of his mind he though of how strange it is to dream when it feels like you're living on one.

**Author's Note:**

> "Vous nous aimez" "You love us"  
> "Je ne sais pas pourquoi." "I don't know why"  
> Stick with me, I've got plans for this. Lots of them. Also Alexander loves all his friends very much, he compares them to pretty things he sees on a daily basis. Get yourself a friend like Alex. 
> 
> Things to know: 1. Lafayette uses smiley faces passive aggressively  
> 2\. Its an Imessage group chat so those are the names Hammie has for his friends.  
> 3\. John Laurens is a hipster tumblr fuck who wears flower crowns and love Lana Del Rey. 
> 
> c ya laters.


End file.
